


维也纳绯闻在哪里

by Enbower



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbower/pseuds/Enbower
Summary: 1782年的维也纳，有太多萨列里，太多绯闻，但莫扎特只有一个。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文完整图文版见 上篇： https://weibo.com/6538549771/HxwYPyJ37 下篇：https://weibo.com/6538549771/HxwRKaUbr  
> AO3为纯文字版。
> 
> 警告：本文摘录自100%纯造谣的八卦小报《维也纳绯闻在哪里》。  
> 警告：太多警告。如果您具有八卦小报撰稿人一般珍贵的混乱邪恶精神，建议跳过警告不看；如果您不具有，建议跳过全文不看。本文的两位撰稿人对阅读本文的一切后果均不负责。  
> 警告：您能想到的一切R18文能有的警告。  
> 警告：太多萨列里。本文cp为萨列里们/莫扎特，斜线前后不分攻受。其中萨列里包括但不限于法扎米萨、班萨、没弯萨、flo萨，另外有两个彩蛋萨，祝您找彩蛋愉快；莫扎特主要为法扎米扎，混一点儿电影/戏剧扎；主cp为米萨/米扎，他们HE了。如果您能看出别的CP，enjoy yourself！  
> 警告：本文中“萨列里”指米萨，“安东尼奥”指班萨，“托尼”指flo萨，没弯萨……没有名字！实在没法从“安东尼奥·萨列里”中抠出第四个名字了。  
> 警告：本文是音乐剧摇滚莫扎特、电影/戏剧《Amadeus》、历史的混合同人。为情节需要，所涉历史均有篡改。总之，本文全·属·造·谣。

萨列里家的一天始于楼梯上一连串巨响。  
这响动让安东尼奥提前醒了。经过一个愉悦的夜晚，他本想在回家后睡个回笼觉，再起床为演奏会做准备，这下只好对着床幔思考：该不该开门看看情况，尽为人兄长的义务？整栋房子里，能搞出这么大动静的人只有他们的幺弟托尼——在各种毫无障碍的地方摔跤，撞翻一堆东西，乒乓乓乓。  
理论上，身负此项义务的人有三名之多，实际上却只有两名在家。安东尼奥满心期望另外一位能先采取行动，那位先生不需要睡眠，无论此刻在屋里捣鼓什么，总比深陷被褥的他方便多了。  
他的祈愿被听取了。“咔哒”，锁舌滑开声在楼上响起，尔后是人声。  
“托尼。”  
那声音高高浮在楼上，美妙的男声兼有成年人的淳亮和少年人的甜美，让一句平淡的喊话动听如云雀初啼，足以在清晨唤醒一整个花园。  
安东尼奥转了个身背对门，思索这甜腻的比喻是打哪儿来的。在托尼低声道歉、手忙脚乱的动静里，他记起来了：是昨日晚宴上那一声双簧管！那首助兴小夜曲里的……曲子很可爱，作曲者亦然，就是言行幼稚无礼了一些……  
“托尼。”那声音又响了一道，这次带上了点儿制止意味，“留给仆人收拾。如果你需要花，叫园丁去准备。”  
如此，事情便水落石出了。安东尼奥眨眨眼，勾起了嘴角。托尼试图从楼梯转角处那个高得离谱的花架上取花，结果重心不稳把花架花瓶全带倒了。  
那花瓶里插的是玫瑰。昨夜归来，他自黑暗中嗅到她们的芬芳。  
“……我很抱歉，哥哥。”托尼的回话声被女仆“蹬蹬蹬”赶上楼的声音盖过。楼上的人便不再追问了，对于无关音乐之事，这位先生向来兴趣缺缺。  
啧啧惋惜着，安东尼奥终于起了身。换作是他，必要将玫瑰的去向追究清楚不可，哪怕撬不出答案，能观赏一番托尼的窘态也好，谁让他这幺弟平素比修女还自持。热恋竟然降临到了这家伙头上！几朵不值钱的花也能叫他心猿意马，仅仅因她们肖似那心上人的面颊。  
安东尼奥摇响了铃铛。大宅霎时热闹起来，上上下下都是仆佣奔忙的声音，淹没了托尼虚浮远去的足音。窗帘被拉开，热水、新衣和早餐依次送入房间，镀上金色的晨曦。好天气，适合发生一些好事。安东尼奥遐想着，伸手让男仆替他更衣，不再关心兄弟们的动静……  
“那是什么，安东尼奥？”  
男仆停止了动作，既因安东尼奥猛然僵住不动，也因身后发话之人在这个家中居位至高，所有人——无论主佣——都必须优先满足此人的需求，即使那需求是一个莫名其妙的问题。  
“……早安，亲爱的兄长。”安东尼奥定住神，示意男仆继续。待穿戴完毕，他旋过脚步，微微一笑：“您在问什么？”  
敞开的房门口，最年长的萨列里，人们单称“萨列里”时所指的那一个，正伫立着。在安东尼奥装饰秾丽的卧室里，他像一尊放错位置的大理石雕像，黑色睡袍宛若未揭的布幕，从雪白的肩颈垂坠而下，遮拢起一双赤足；又像一个月夜梦游的人，被某种东西所吸引，恍惚间闯进了白昼。  
“旋律。”萨列里用双簧管般的声音说，“你刚才哼的那段。”  
刚才？安东尼奥挑眉瞟向男仆，男仆点点头，肯定了萨列里的说法。安东尼奥只得艰难回忆方才走神的那一会儿……  
苍白的手指在臂上叩了一下又一下，萨列里微微扬起了下颌——学生交不上功课时，他便会露出这副姿态。心急之下，他张口唱出了那段旋律，管乐般的音色滑入为管乐所写的旋律里，宛如天作之合。那正是昨夜宴上安东尼奥听闻的小夜曲，低音黑管和低音号之上，双簧管甜美的高音飘扬而至，整个宴厅乃至窗外花园皆为之静，聆听降临于这一刻的上帝之音。  
余音袅去，歌者轻轻阖拢双唇。他不自觉向前迈了一步，苍白的面孔落入晨曦中，染上了颜色。安东尼奥心头震颤，几乎要吐露那作曲家的名姓，如信徒向远来求道者宣扬神子的名。  
可他最终咽了下去。“噢，这首啊。”他垂目整理袖口，“晚宴上的助兴小曲罢了，卡达拉或者霍夫曼，总归是那群人里的某一个作的，只这么一段可取。您希望我为您取来谱子吗？”  
萨列里顿时压下嘴角，收回了脚步。见状，安东尼奥心里不觉得松快，倒有几分自嘲。他瞥到萨列里手里拎着湿淋淋的两张纸，当即转开话题：“那是托尼落下的吗？”  
“升天节演出名单。”萨列里答着，不再看安东尼奥，转身向门外去，安东尼奥只得朝他的背影行了个礼。片刻后，楼下传来萨列里的声音，询问托尼的去向。  
“上午去瓦尔施塔登男爵夫人家参加舞会，下午去圣斯蒂芬大教堂监督排练。”老管家看了看怀表，恭敬道，“这会儿应当已到男爵家了。”  
萨列里沉默了。服侍他多年的管家静静等候着。  
“我去一趟。”萨列里说。  
管家如常张罗起来。安东尼奥却愣住了，以至于衣袍曳地声接近了他的房门口，他才反应过来，摆手让男仆掩上门。门缝之间，黑与白毫无停顿地经过。在它们完全消失后，安东尼奥依然皱眉伫立着。  
“……老爷很久没出门了。”男仆低声说。  
在其权势巅峰，萨列里曾身兼宫廷乐师长、剧院音乐总监、声乐学院院长等多项要职。随着宫廷权力更迭，这些职务被他的弟弟们接管，只余一个乐师长的虚衔外加一群两手空空闯荡维也纳的穷学生。由此，他告别了维也纳社交圈，无论是他本人抑或他的乐曲都销声匿迹已久。  
安东尼奥吐出一口气，背过身抓下衣架上的外套。男仆急忙奔来帮忙，脚步声盖过了门外传来的歌声。吟唱着尚不知来处的旋律，萨列里走上楼去，走向仲夏七月的维也纳。  
「来吧，来吧。您是能够明白的。」那可爱的作曲家，安东尼奥昨夜春宵一度的情人，用温暖的双手捧起他的脸，「吻别尘世的苦乐，同我一块儿去吧——去往上帝的乐园。」  
安东尼奥明白却抗拒，彼时一笑置之，充作未闻。此刻却想问：那乐园啊，连吸血鬼也能抵达吗？


	2. Chapter 2

二十岁那年，安东尼奥发现长兄是一名吸血鬼。  
确切来说，他在二十岁生日时环视为他庆祝的三名仅有的家人，突然意识到其中一张面孔从未变化过。这发现让他满背冷汗，敷衍了一顿饭便逃出门去，在舞会上纵乐到傍晚，又在马车里捱到夜深人静，终于拿定主意，打发仆人偷偷把托尼叫出来。相比傲慢又粗暴的三弟，这个幺弟要好收买得多，一盒甜点就能换得他的掩护，帮安东尼奥偷得许多个逍遥良夜。  
昏暗的车厢里，托尼听着次兄诡异的开场白（“亲爱的，你要冷静，别害怕，上帝、耶稣、犹大，哪个都行，与我们同在，让我们互相帮助，无论发生什么——”），秀气的手指不安地拢起来，藏进腿间。  
最后，安东尼奥宣布：“我觉得，我们的长兄绝非凡人。”  
“……是啊，”托尼瞅着他，不太确定似的——可说出的话全不是那么回事，“他是吸血鬼呀。”  
安东尼奥茫然地张着嘴，无法理解自己听到的东西。托尼放松下来，陷入靠垫中：“您实在花了太多时间揽镜自照，其他人早就发现了，也早就问过哥哥了。哥哥交代过，如果哪天您终于发现了，一定会偷偷找我商量，让我届时转述给您。”  
他便诉说起那故事：尚无文字之时，大地上生活着一对孪生兄弟。天才的弟弟从飞鸟空骨中取出了最初的音乐，天上地下的灵魂都为那乐声而欣悦，唯有他凡庸的哥哥如坠深渊，谋杀了他，将尸体埋葬于荒野。  
“哦，我知道，‘你兄弟的血自地下向我哀告。地开了口，从你手中接受你兄弟的血。现在你必从这地受咒诅。你种地，地不再给你效力；你必流离飘荡在地上。’” 安东尼奥侃侃道来，忘记了自己片刻前的失态。  
托尼抿起了嘴。安东尼奥立刻恢复洗耳恭听的姿势。“……这一类故事都差不多，构陷、毒药、匕首，古往今来人们的想象力就那么点儿。”托尼说，“总之，他杀害了那天才，一并杀死了自己爱恨交织的心，从此非生非死，被上帝所放逐，在荒野中流浪。数千年中，他执着地寻求着上帝之声，也邂逅了与他志同道合的人。他们求得他的血，甘为他的同类，分享他的姓氏，形成了一个庞大的家族。然而人的才能并非蚌中之砂，给予无限时光也未必会成为珍珠——一代又一代的追寻和迷失后，整个萨列里家族只余我们四人。”  
安东尼奥呆住了，接着偏开脸喃喃自语了一番。“这太奇妙了。”他努力镇定下来，“ ‘上帝之声’是指什么？”  
托尼嗫嚅了一下，眼珠子游移着，略微瞄向车窗。越过尖锐的栅栏和影影幢幢的花园，萨列里家的大宅耸立着，断续的琴声从三楼窗户漏出来。  
那是他的三弟在试奏新曲，安东尼奥听了会儿，判断出第四小节卡住了。大约从七月开始，他这个被师长寄予厚望的弟弟突然陷入了瓶颈，再没作成过什么曲子。安东尼奥正思索着如何处理这小节，琴声戛然而止，窗帘上的人影剧烈晃动起来，仿佛暴怒的怪物撑破了人皮，扑向乐谱撕扯起来。  
在那响亮的、谱纸的惨叫声中，怪物的兄弟相视无言。“……爱和恨都会逝去，唯音乐永恒。”托尼低喃道，“‘他’，他们，所有的萨列里都渴求至高无上的音乐。”  
不，至少我就不稀罕那玩意儿。这世间哪有什么“至高无上”，全是自己想出来折磨自己的。安东尼奥想着，却没有说出来。低垂的睫毛下，托尼的眼眸漉湿发亮。安东尼奥太熟悉这眼神了：舞会上，在扑了香粉的扇子边缘，一双双这样的眼眸闪烁着，盼望独属于她们的命中注定。  
尴尬地坐了片刻，安东尼奥问：“那我们也能如兄长一般，到了一定岁数——最好是二十多岁——便不再老去？”  
托尼敛眉望着次兄，含蓄地表达着“真不知该怎么教您”。“摸摸心口吧，您的心脏不正好好跳动着吗？”托尼说，“我们和他之间隔着数百代，诅咒之血早已被稀释，最多寿命长一些。他收养了我们，出于……族长的义务，也许。  
“他是最初的萨列里，故事末尾被留下来的人。他的刑罚远未到头。”  
故事的余音中，最后一张谱纸被撕裂，抛扬。怪物长长地哀号着，随它的音乐一同死去了。

 

车轮渐缓，盛夏的碧色映入车厢，教萨列里眯起了眼。瓦尔施塔登男爵夫人热衷于舞会，也热衷于翻修举办舞会的宴厅和花园，放眼所见已非萨列里上次拜访时的模样，唯有佩戴假面、嬉戏其中的宾客参差相似。  
他无意做不速之客，向门口迎宾的仆人确认了托尼尚未离开，便请仆人通传托尼出来见他。未料那仆人没叫来托尼，倒是引着女主人来了，萨列里只得下了车。  
“诸位！诸位！”瓦尔施塔登男爵夫人用扇子敲打手心，吸引众人的注意，“瞧瞧这是哪位稀客——我们的大师，萨列里！”  
她将手递给萨列里，他敷衍一吻，招来一道戏谑眼波。“感谢您的弟弟。”男爵夫人在面具下低语，“时日再久，我可要忘记您这张漂亮脸蛋了。”  
萨列里并不厌恶这位夫人。庸人作曲，聋子是最好的听众。但他也没兴致奉陪她，扫视一周后直接问：“托尼呢？”  
男爵夫人眯起了眼睛。“唉，”她以扇掩口，“亲爱的，您需要好好复习一下假面舞会的规矩。”  
她迤逦而去，让位于华丽面具遮住半脸或全脸的男女们。有数人围住了萨列里，同这位久未露面的乐师长攀谈；更多人踟蹰于原地，含蓄地从面具下投来视线，评估着这次出席是不是萨列里重返社交圈的序曲。凭着嗓音，萨列里认出了几名学生和同僚，简单寒暄过便问起托尼的所在，却被他们用玩笑话搪塞了过去。在假面的掩护下，人们不仅能肆意欺瞒、哄骗、引诱，更可装作被欺瞒、被哄骗、被引诱，从而维持自己的“无辜”。任何人都不能破坏这游戏，不能揭开自己或他人的面具，这就是假面舞会的规矩。  
萨列里遵守了规矩，用嘲弄它的方式。如同指挥家编排歌剧，他迅速掌握了这些人的“特长”，为他们分配好角色，接着抛出足以引动所有角色的“主旋律”——一个时髦且无关切身利益的社交话题，调度角色们时而唱和，时而争鸣。当他最终抽身退场时，人们无知无觉，专心讨论着维也纳音乐界的新动向，热议起某部题材艳俗的新歌剧。  
繁花和裙裾交错成无穷无尽的迷宫，萨列里穿行其中，搜寻本不该掺合此等活动的幺弟。然而没有任何男士，包括几位乔装改扮的女士，穿着托尼离开大宅时的那身衣装。事情变得古怪起来。  
也许去教堂等着更妥当，既然托尼做足了功夫，不愿被任何人认出来。萨列里寻思着，想起了被打翻的玫瑰。从玻璃碎片间，托尼拾起她们，指尖颤抖，仿佛那枝头坠着一个沉重的秘密——  
萨列里倏然顿步。玫瑰香气与他擦肩而过，他当即回头，只见浓绿裙裾盈盈一旋，没入树篱之后。正犹豫是否追上，身后却传来了馥郁数倍的花香和笑声。循声望去，有一人满怀玫瑰，花神般从藤架下走出来。  
女士们发出惊喜的叫声，簇拥而上讨要玫瑰。愿意在花神的面具上亲一下的，能得到一枝；扎扎实实亲在唇上的，则收获一大捧，附赠一串孩子般的笑声。见有女士挤不到前排，花神在红得发黑的花瓣上轻啄一记，踮起脚将花高高抛向去。她接住了，他便灿然一笑，唇上犹染着玫瑰的鲜妍。  
即使这些玫瑰原本像萨列里家花园里的，被吻过后也不像了。萨列里哑然面对这出闹剧。托尼多半已离开这种地方了！他断定道，调转脚步从蜂拥而至的姑娘们身旁经过，没人留意他——  
面具下，巧克力色的眼睛眨了眨。  
“那是谁？”  
正递出去的玫瑰转了个方向，指向姑娘们身后。  
“那儿，从树篱前望着这边，独自一个人——还以为是新添的天使像呢。”  
她们转身望去，继而面面相觑。“哪儿有人？”“哎呀，您捉弄我们！”“别是看到了什么不好的东西！”她们嗔怪道，作势去揪他的金发和面具绑带，被他又笑又叫地躲了开去。笑闹声中，玫瑰被一抢而空，人群亦随之散去，留下小个子花神和满地零落的花瓣。  
“‘愿主的天使把他们都领到圣善光明之域’……”他轻声哼着歌，蹲下身去捡拾花瓣。无论残破完好，都被他收入手心。


	3. Chapter 3

驶入圣斯蒂芬大教堂所在的街区，萨列里远远便认出了自家的马车。下车后，萨列里询问托尼的车夫他们到了多久，得到回复“刚到呢，老爷”。  
尚未到乐队排练的时间，教堂里回荡着唱诗班空灵的歌声，正练习升天节的经文歌。萨列里在歌声中缓步行入中殿，越过右侧廊柱望见他想找的人。作为中殿的次要组成部分，边廊顶部只请无名画家绘制了一队天使，千篇一律金色卷发、玫瑰色脸颊，任何经过廊下的人都能得到他们甜美无邪的注视和笑容。最小的萨列里便驻足于斯，不去拜受难的神子、哀怜的圣母，倒对那少年模样、盲目施爱的使者痴望不已。  
萨列里看看顶上那些蠢物，又看看弟弟，心中怀疑早上摔的那跤对这孩子的脑袋产生了什么影响。也可能是昨晚大门口的那跤，或者下马车的那次，又或偷吃杏仁糕被厨房门槛绊倒的那次……他意识到，即使以托尼而言，最近摔跤的次数也太多了。  
他在石板地面上踏出轻轻一声。托尼猛地转过头，发现是萨列里，顿时脸色煞白：“您怎么来了……”  
单看外表，托尼同出门时别无二致，甚至比出门时还端整。萨列里脸上岿然不动，只递去那份被落下的名单。托尼慌忙接过，哗啦啦翻起来，一点残留的玫瑰香气随之掀起。  
这时如果问起舞会的事，多半只会得到“抱歉，我露了个脸就走了”之类的回答。萨列里想道。他的幺弟在维护“品格”方面不遗余力，就好像上帝真的会在乎那种东西，因此给予奖励。  
“是乐队名单啊。”托尼缓过了神，整理好表情面对长兄，“太感谢了！请您多留片刻指导排练吧，这次的短祷曲和感恩赞是安佛西的作品，弥撒曲和奉献经是威戈的，两者皆是您的门生。”  
“我们都清楚这些人的本领。”萨列里冷淡道，“你自己的曲子呢？至少有两首C大调弥撒曲还没用过。”  
托尼愣住了。“……还需要修改，我没有时间……”  
“我去过瓦尔施塔登男爵府了。”萨列里打断道，凝视幺弟的眼睛，直到对方垂下眼。 “‘修改’？‘没有时间’？”他绕着托尼缓缓而行，犹如检视一个玻璃壳子的八音盒，排查导致走音的故障零件，“十六岁时，你向上帝发誓：终身侍奉祂，兢兢业业，洁身自好，爱祂和祂赋予的事业胜过一切，只要祂给你你应得的奖赏，在音乐的殿堂里为你赐封。此后十年，你从未质疑这桩契约，一刻不曾松懈——直至今日。”  
托尼嗫嚅了一下，压在胸前的名单被手指掐出痕迹，眼睛却仍盯着地板。他的妄念随冷汗渗出皮肤，那鲜廉寡耻的气味更甚于安东尼奥的总监办公室，连圣歌声都无法掩盖。  
萨列里止住脚步。托尼成年不久便高过了他，此时他挨在托尼身前，从下而上搂住托尼的脑袋，望入那双躲闪的眸子，宛若毒蛇投怀。“是谁？”吸血鬼死去的嘴唇间吐出活的、欲求的气息， “是谁介入了你和上帝之间？动摇了你，教你饱尝折磨，又蒙受了爱情——是谁的音乐？”  
看啊，天使降临！无邪的童声齐唱着。托尼紧紧闭上了眼睛。如果有眼泪的话，他会流的，可他灵魂里天生缺乏能凝结成眼泪的纯洁感情。  
萨列里耐心地等待着，直到一个名字自托尼唇间颤抖着滚落。他便轻轻吻了那额头，如同主人吻叼回猎物的狗。

 

“哎呀，哎呀，您真是位坏哥哥，小托尼又要偷偷哭鼻子啦！”小丑倚在琴房窗沿上，抹抹左眼又抹抹右眼，浮夸地“哭”着。萨列里边批改学生蹩脚的小步舞曲作业，边听小丑自唱自和、废话连篇，终于忍无可忍，起身关窗。小丑赶忙停止做戏，伸手卡住窗缝，展露手心里的号码牌——某部场场满座的新歌剧的门票。  
“您当真想好了？抢小托尼的东西可没有好下场哟。”小丑嘴上劝告着，眼睛却转来转去，迫不及待要看自家兄弟杀个你死我活。  
萨列里哼了声，拿走号码牌，顺便回忆了一下三个弟弟小时候的事：若论血缘，三个小萨列里连远房亲戚都算不上，但他们的喜好却惊人地相似，每每争夺同一样东西，又每每以托尼哭着落败告终，因他最幼小，又拉不下脸胡搅蛮缠。然而，这些东西稍后无一例外被人暗中毁坏了。两个小受害者坚信幺弟在深夜潜入他们的房间，用小刀肢解了他们的战利品，为此联手摁住幺弟，又是搜身又是搜房间，却没能找到任何罪证。  
这类事已多年未重演。尊贵的乐师长总不见得冲进乐池，用小刀划了别人的喉咙。萨列里一哂置之，细看手中的号码牌，蹙起了眉头：“我要了包厢票。”  
“有的呀，包厢的票。”小丑羞答答地抬起手腕，接住萨列里扔回来的牌子，“可这次我怕您事后拿教鞭抽我，怪我不给您前排的票。万一抽瘸了，以后就没人帮你们偷门票啦。”  
萨列里盯住小丑。小丑眨眨眼。“你听过了。”萨列里说。  
“没。”小丑立答。  
萨列里不再说话了。这时候如果问“你是萨列里家的三男吗？”，对方同样会予以否认。九年前的一个夜晚，敞开的窗户哐铛作响，排行第三的萨列里留下满屋破碎的乐谱，失去了踪影。从此以后，他是疯疯癫癫的小丑，是消息灵通的酒馆老板，是没有台词的龙套演员，是窃贼，是画家，是诗人——唯独不再是原本的他，一个失败的音乐家。  
接过号码牌的瞬间，萨列里忽然想问九年前到底发生了什么。可小丑飞快地缩回了手。“您要小心呀！”小丑挥着手跳下花坛，像一只滑稽的胖蝴蝶穿过只余空枝的玫瑰花圃，消失在树影间，不知下回又会以何种面目出现。  
萨列里冷着脸关上窗子，垂眼看号码牌：布尔格剧院，周一，座位号。有什么可小心的？

 

周一下午，布尔格剧院前车水马龙。即将上演的歌剧已轮了好几场，观众却热情不减，眉飞色舞、交头接耳，从剧院前的小广场一路喧嚣到观众席。越过走道上拥堵的人群，萨列里远远确认了自己的座位，似乎明白了小丑要他小心什么：同排所坐全是他避而不见一年余的宫廷同僚，一批奉行“音乐只是音乐界的敲门砖”的赝品。  
宫廷乐师们见了萨列里，着实怔楞了一番，其中既有久别再见的惊讶，也有不解：竟然有人用这般紧俏的票去讨好已远离权力中心的前上司。正忙着挤眉弄眼呢，萨列里却已坐了下来，径直望向舞台，断绝了他们搭话的机会。  
乐手陆陆续续在乐池落座，整理曲谱，调试乐器。时间紧迫，萨列里没有弄到谱子，只知道这竟是一部德语歌剧，题材低俗，还启用了曾师从于他的卡特丽娜·卡瓦列里做女主角——自从做了安东尼奥的情妇，这位女士成天唱安东尼奥那些“体贴之作”——极度体谅贵族们脆弱耳朵的歌曲，技艺大不如前。这三项瞬间降低了萨列里对这部歌剧的期待，他怀着打发时间的态度，预备见证哗众取宠和矫揉卖弄是如何结合在一起，绊倒了他自视甚高的幺弟。  
掌声响起，萨列里回过神，望向正从舞台左下方走向指挥席的人。从掌声热烈程度判断，那名一身红衣、杂耍艺人般频频鞠躬挥手的青年正是指挥兼作曲者，沃夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。萨列里随同众人鼓了几下掌，收手靠上椅背。  
剧院迅速安静下来，观众的期待之情溢于言表。连身旁几名声称已听过首演，大加贬低的宫廷乐师也屏住了呼吸，这让萨列里微感意外。他未能就此深思，因为指挥已扬起了手——  
弦乐齐鸣，他坠落下去。音符高笑着销熔掉他的翅膀，溺他入无底深渊，又挨个地吻他，将星星的辉光深深哺入他喉中，叫他苟活下来，被那光热逼得泪盈于眶。他跪倒下来，晕头转向，手指陷入血湿的土壤，从那之上萌生的荒草却在他耳畔翻涌齐唱，来去如潮水，无止无尽地冲刷着他。  
「这是什么？」  
他呼号着，心跳如擂鼓，在很久很久以前。  
听到他的喊声，少年扬起嘴角，将骨笛从唇边移开，任由他抢走。在他惶惑又渴切地摆弄的时候，少年靠过来轻轻吻了他。  
「这是上帝之声，我亲爱的……」  
萨列里从梦中醒来。如雷掌声轰动着整座剧院，狂热的人群中，他犹如一个提线木偶，双手使劲地鼓着，眼睛、嘴巴却岿然凝固。他望向舞台，看到以音乐为形象的上帝，双手捧冠加诸那金发的宠儿。  
宫廷乐师们略作迟疑，还是凑到萨列里身后，准备遵循他的指挥。萨列里用余光瞥到他们翕动的嘴唇，话音却无法传入他耳中。他的耳朵更愿意和远去的乐声待在一起，犹如莎乐美紧拥失温的头颅。  
熟知萨列里的冷漠寡言，乐师们自行解读了一番，按照惯例簇拥着萨列里，将他推入涌向舞台的人流中。恍惚走了好一段路，萨列里终于醒过神来，发现自己和莫扎特之间只隔着最后几组道贺的人。越过衣香鬓影，萨列里望见那颗金发的脑袋埋在一位女士的手背上。“他在啃她的手呢！”他身后有人哂笑，“也许在萨尔茨堡那地方，人们都这么打招呼。”  
那声音不高，可对音乐家的耳朵已然足够。莫扎特猛地抬起头，看到了萨列里。被莫扎特执着手的女士转开身子窥看情况，而萨列里背后的哂笑者畏缩起来，躲到了一边。  
他们注视彼此。  
娇艳的手指从莫扎特指尖滑落下去。他眨了一下眼，将目光挪向那位不再重要的女士，试图做一些礼节上的表示，可唇边已漫出了笑意。笑出来的时候，他那双眼睛已转回了黑色的乐师长身上，两颊鲜活，唇舌柔情地拢起来，吐露出一声：“您啊。”  
萨列里走向莫扎特，那身本该恶俗的红衣在灯火中熠熠生辉，衬着莫扎特的笑靥，教萨列里目眩神迷。他无从判断自己此刻是什么表情，能让对方如此开怀。一切都失控了，换作平时，他早该心生警惕，调头离去；然此刻，咏叹调的余韵盘旋在他心头，他的身心都被驱役着，趋向那瘦小的创造者。他想要告诉对方，关于今夜，关于音乐，可傲慢太久的舌头不听使唤，最终他只能任凭莫扎特的手指滑过他的手腕，执起他的手。在那双巧克力色眼眸里，萨列里思绪浮游，设想着为对方在维也纳音乐界好好筹谋一番。为了无与伦比的音乐，哪怕得再度忍受那帮赝品也值得……  
然而在落吻之前，莫扎特却偷偷瞅了眼萨列里身后。“您要原谅我。”他对他说，眼睛还在关注着旁人。他握了一把萨列里的手，一吻即分。  
于是音乐声戛然而止。萨列里清醒过来，看清了跟前的青年：亢奋又疲惫，得意又忐忑，浮夸又困窘，同无数来维也纳寻求名利的年轻乐师没有什么两样——全能的主却宁愿选他做祂的传声者！  
乐师长抽回了手。年轻的音乐家睁大了眼睛，凭着孩子式的敏感察觉到了爱意的消散。  
“萨列里。”乐师长冷声介绍自己，“谨代表宫廷乐师恭喜您，莫扎特。”  
随后他便踱到了一边。以此为信号，同僚们蜂拥而上，用宫廷话术轮番磋磨那青年。他们浸淫此道远胜于本行技艺，几个回合便让那张年轻面孔失了色。萨列里旁观片刻，确定自己无动于衷后转身离开。莫扎特在他背后叫了一声，“尊敬的大师”之类的——那东西在维也纳俯拾皆是。  
可他的手臂被抓住了。“萨列里！”  
萨列里回过身，先扫了眼被推得东倒西歪的同僚，方才低头看撞到他身上的青年。莫扎特慌忙回望自己制造的事故，凌乱的金发掠过萨列里的脸颊。熙熙攘攘的人群里，他们突兀地胶着在一块儿。萨列里尝试挣脱无果，只让莫扎特的身躯晃了晃。莫扎特回头盯住萨列里，几缕金发蜷曲在汗湿的肌肤上，眼眸颤动着，失色的嘴唇微张，没有发出声音。  
萨列里不由泄了气。也罢，不公正的是上帝，何必为难一匹偶然中选的羔羊？况且只是一部歌剧——一部作品而已，若能毕生专于一道，再平庸的人也能受到那么一两次蒙召。萨列里停止了挣扎，沉声道： “尊重您的前辈们。若想在维也纳立足，您需要他们的建议。”  
莫扎特凝视着萨列里，似乎听不懂他的话，少顷，露出恍然大悟的表情。“不，亲爱的大师。不。”他快乐地说，“这几位先生或许有自己的门道，可那门道并不通向音乐。而我，我已在那儿了，我从那儿把音乐带回来，有人的地方，我的音乐便会流传。哪里需要什么建议呢？”  
萨列里愣住了。他试图施与对方的怜悯像一记耳光，甩在他自己脸上，叫他的面孔火辣辣地燃烧起来。“那想必您也不需要我了！”厌恶从他的喉间溢出来，他强硬地后退了一步，想将自己的手臂从对方手指间拔出来。  
莫扎特用力箍住了他。自信回到了年轻音乐家胸中，他拉起萨列里的手，迎着萨列里凶狠的眼眸，将炽热的唇烙上那手背，让那肌肤下的筋骨一阵战栗。“请您生气吧！”他贴着他的手背，呼吸晕红了那一小片皮肤，“愤怒，迷失，渴求，颤抖……那么美，那么真切，音乐中的您是赤裸的——我喜爱那样的您。”   
萨列里因此知晓了，片刻前的自己是以怎样的表情走向莫扎特，让莫扎特露出了志得意满的笑容。这认知如同一道响鞭，抽在萨列里僵直的脊背上。他再不能忍受，攥紧了拳头。这一次莫扎特没有同他较劲，顺势松开了几分，同时却竖起手指轻轻“嘘”了一声，仰头望向高处。  
向着嘈杂的剧厅，歌声飘落了下来。穹顶下某个包厢深处，有人正低吟今夜的咏叹调。萨列里失神地聆听着，黑色礼服下的身躯绷紧了。他又听到了那乐声，提琴们次第鸣响，瑟瑟绞作一股，紧紧悬吊着他的心，让他无法动弹，只能听凭哀愁的女高音从剧院各个角落漂浮起来，将他没顶湮过，吞没了他心灵的哀号。他的心哀号着要撕咬这音乐，拆吃入腹，据为己有，身体却已颤栗着臣服。  
感受到掌中手腕的颤抖，莫扎特低头望向萨列里，眉眼泛开笑意。萨列里胸口起伏着，睁开眼睛，投去颓然一瞥。  
“过来。”上帝的宠儿说，“把您自己给我。我将报之以音乐。”


	4. Chapter 4

他在指挥休息室的地板上得到了他。那儿有灰尘、散落的乐谱和糟糕的气味，萨列里毫不意外自己并非莫扎特在这地方搞的第一个人。过了一会儿——伏在他身上的人解完了他的马甲，隔着衬衣抚摸他的时候——萨列里发现了之前有谁。一寸猩红的蕾丝卡在翘起的地板间，像只死去的蝴蝶。  
“我在这儿呢。”莫扎特伸手揽过萨列里的面孔。他们四目相对，莫扎特吻了下来，却被避开了。“哎，您可不能不守信用呀！”莫扎特含糊埋怨，然后得到了他想要的东西。最年长的萨列里尝起来是荒芜的味道，比空旷的雪地还荒芜，微凉的舌头是结满冰霜的死叶。莫扎特沉醉其中，回想起幼年旅行时车窗外掠过的昏晦荒原。彼时他想打开窗户呼吸那荒原上的风，记住它的气味，却被父亲断然喝止。  
现在，他在这唇舌间知晓了。莫扎特结束了吻，意犹未尽地舔了一下那双甚至懒得喘息的嘴唇。他原以为这个最年长、享有盛名与权势最久的萨列里会是更奢欲的味道，鉴于最小的萨列里是杏仁糕味的，第二个则沾着女人的脂粉味。那二人犹如莫扎特遐想中的维也纳的化身，他们的长兄却让他想起萨尔茨堡严酷的冬天。“您是怎么消磨时间的？”他询问道，亲昵地挨蹭萨列里的额头，像个好奇的孩子，手却沿着衬衣的褶皱下滑。萨列里意识到了他要做什么，按在那手背上。莫扎特笑了笑，从那虚按的手掌下滑出来，覆上那只手，将它推入白色褶皱尽头紧绷的黑色中。萨列里缓缓屈起了一条腿。  
从色泽昏暗的嘴唇间，喘息流溢而出，莫扎特品尝着，另一只手解开乐师长高束的领扣，剥露出苍白的颈项和胸膛。他用唇舌去描摹它们的起伏，惊讶于它们的沉静，像剧院里历经无数人之手的老琴，敞露被抚摩得细腻的琴键，坦然承受新一场演奏。他抬起头，看到萨列里垂眼瞧着他，黑色睫羽下的眸子微微濡湿了，可连那水光也是沉滞的。莫扎特忽然明白了这躯壳里是怎样一种荒芜：并非无人踏足，而是无数痕迹淌过又凝固，在岁月里沉降成黑暗，终归于腻味。  
他起身去吻那双眸子，这一次萨列里没有避开，只是闭上了眼。莫扎特更紧地缠住萨列里的手指，逼迫他加快自渎的速度，感受到唇下薄薄的眼睑因此绷紧了。“不，”美妙的男高音喘息着，“衣服会……”  
作为回答，莫扎特一口叼住乐师长的耳尖，那身躯霎时弓起来，喉咙里的声音被掐断，鞋跟在地板上剐出急促的一声。用尽全身力气，莫扎特压住萨列里，打开他，埋入他怀中，胸膛贴着胸膛，小腹压着小腹，大腿挤着大腿，连手指也紧紧绞合，汲取萨列里的颤抖和低吟。  
许久，高潮散去，萨列里瘫在地板上喘息，视线飘摇，眉间严霜般的冷酷消融了几分。莫扎特撑起身，脸颊潮红，明亮的双眼端详着萨列里的面孔，仿佛也经历了一次高潮。被那神情迷惑了似的，萨列里慢慢抬起手搂住了那颗金发的脑袋。  
莫扎特莞尔笑了，俯首吮吸那条因情潮而柔软了许多的舌头。  
「有兄长是什么样的感觉？」他曾问安东尼奥，在事后慵懒的闲聊中。萨列里家族的次子闻言微笑起来，抚摸他的头发，说：「您知道的，不是吗？」  
他边吮吻边抚弄萨列里的喉咙，直到那喉咙深处溢出难受的声音，才分了开来。在萨列里闭着眼睛低喘的时候，莫扎特利落地剥掉了他剩余的衣物，又亲亲萨列里沾着腥膻味的手心，将之按在自己领口：“亲爱的大师，也请您帮帮我吧！”  
从苍白的颈项到微屈的脚趾，萨列里赤裸着，可他投来的目光毫无羞赧，暗沉中透出一丝冷漠，如野地里的兽。那目光让莫扎特感到难耐，他引着萨列里的手探入层层叠叠的领巾，让那冰凉的手指贴上他火热的胸口，轻轻呻吟起来。  
萨列里沉默地看着这一切，突然拽住莫扎特的领子，把莫扎特从自己身上掼了下去。  
看见扬尘和天花板，莫扎特才反应过来发生了什么。“萨列里？”他发出困惑的声音，又在萨列里跪伏在他上方，触碰他的脸时放弃了追究，觉得这样也不错。  
下一秒，他痛嘶出声——萨列里咬了他的耳朵。和他调情式的舔咬不同，锋利的犬齿猛地扎进软肉，血珠当即涌出。他想捂住耳朵，萨列里却用膝盖压住了他，手指牢牢掐住他的脸。  
“可怜的孩子。”那美丽的声音在他耳畔低语，如毒蛇吐信，“你想要的不是男人或女人，不是同男人或女人做这事……你从中寻求的不是快乐，而是爱。你是爱谁而不得？一个需要你拼命取悦的人，永远不会敞怀拥抱你的人，你只能用引诱来反抗的统治者……”  
莫扎特僵住了，呆望着天花板。萨列里松开手，扯去莫扎特业已松散的领巾，露出被领子勒红的皮肤，一口咬了上去。莫扎特哀鸣着，笨拙地推开身上的人，捂住伤口试图蜷缩起来。可萨列里不让他那么做，他压住了莫扎特的胸口，俯身舔舐那双哆嗦着护住伤口的手，品尝指间渗出的血味——上帝的宠儿尝起来是如此甘美。  
他懒得脱掉莫扎特繁琐的衣物，只解了扣子，三两下剥出莫扎特瘦削的身体。这身材几乎是个少年，萨列里打量着，想起一些传了二十多年的风言风语，关于音乐神童姐弟颠沛流离的童年，以及那个培养和贩卖他们的人。  
“……我不喜欢这样。”明白过来萨列里无意伤害他，莫扎特放开了脖子，手掌无力地摊着。萨列里倾身靠近，半长的黑发垂落上莫扎特的脸颊，莫扎特转开了眼睛。  
他一贯喜爱情事中的赤裸，陷于欢欲的男男女女向他敞开身体，湿热的怀抱在高潮中化为乐园，予他无尽的包容抚慰。然而最年长的萨列里是一种完全陌生的赤裸，莫扎特幻觉自己在荒原上邂逅了一匹野兽，赤身的人与赤身的兽，越过风雪遥遥相望。他无法从那双幽深的兽眼中窥知其想法，只知它随时会离去。若要挽留，就必须剖开自己的胸膛，让它来啃噬赤裸的心脏。  
……可这野兽是这样的美。  
莫扎特叹息着伸出手，环过萨列里的颈项，抽散了那条紧束的发带。卷曲的黑发散落下来，野兽捧住他的手，在发丝之间吻它，从染血的指腹到温暖的手心，而后伏下身去，舔咬那咽喉的伤口，那吸气时颤抖着陷下去的颈窝，那浮起潮红的胸口……莫扎特呻吟着，手指陷入那头黑发中。他低下头想要看着对方，却见本该坠地的发带缠绕在自己的手腕上，一条暗绿的蛇。  
他叫出了声，手指痉挛着蜷起，为加之于身的快感。这是纯粹的媾和，人类在最初是怎么做的，此刻在这肮脏的地板上他们一样地做。身体太快乐了，快乐得忘记了一切，眼里却涌出了泪水。他不知道该如何去接受，更重要的是，该如何去献出，这让他痛苦。  
“放松。”萨列里咬着牙，脸庞依然冰冷白皙，却有汗水从下颌淌落。莫扎特流着泪望向他，手指扯住那散落的黑发，请求一个吻。低低嘶吼了一声，萨列里俯首贴上他的面颊，沉身嵌入他双腿之间。他们喘息着靠在一起，颈项交缠，汗水好像把身体的界线也融化了，但莫扎特却依然不够似的紧紧抱住身上的人。在他的双臂之中，萨列里沉默地喘息着，很长时间都一动不动。  
当认为等待已经足够，萨列里抓住莫扎特的手，把他按在地上，进入了他。

 

安东尼奥回到宅邸时，夜色已深。守夜的仆人为他开了门，沉默着让到一边。他从那态度中领悟过来等着他的是什么，脚步略顿，向会客厅走去。  
炉火早已熄灭，偌大的厅堂森冷逼人。燃烧将尽的烛台下，他的长兄正翻阅着什么。安东尼奥走上前，辨认出那是一打乐谱。  
明明有许多可能性，安东尼奥却立刻知晓了正确答案。他的手指因此攥紧了，渴望夺过那乐谱，毁掉这令人烦躁的一切——但他不能够。他控制住了自己，回复了玩世不恭的心境，准备应付即将到来的暴风雨。  
窸窣轻响，谱纸被放在桌上，萨列里抬起眼。安东尼奥看不清那表情。但这没有什么妨碍，他们太熟悉彼此了。萨列里注视着弟弟，停在谱纸边的手指动了动，指向某个方向。安东尼奥顺着看过去——照明范围外的桌面上扔着两张纸。  
他捡起来，发现那是自己前不久写的乐谱。写下它们时的情状历历在目：莫扎特从地板缝里抠出一支铅笔，半是撒娇半是强迫地塞过来，要他写一首小夜曲。尽管满口推脱玩笑，他确实久违地上了心，每个音符都反复斟酌，想证明自己无愧于作曲家的头衔——结果莫扎特拿到手后瞄了一眼就抛开了，翻身骑上他，继续寻欢作乐。  
它们本该和莫扎特自己的乐谱散落在同一处地板上。真同情下一个使用那间休息室的人。  
“你引以为傲的自知之明呢？”兄长冷酷的问话打断了安东尼奥的神游。他慢吞吞地收起乐谱，决定先同情自己：评鉴乐曲时，他这位兄长同莫扎特简直是一对魔鬼双胞胎，一个嗤之以鼻，一个不屑一顾，将所有不够格碰音乐的家伙打下地狱。“唉……”他叹着气，“也许被某个贪嘴的孩子吃了吧。”  
吸血鬼在暗处格外明亮的眼睛颤动了一下。接着萨列里站了起来，斗篷闪过，烛光熄灭了。感到斗篷从身侧掠过，安东尼奥垂眸看向空空如也的桌面：“您没有其他话要交代吗？”  
黑暗中的某处传来一记轻轻的顿足声。“看好你宫廷乐正的位子。”  
直到远近再无声息，安东尼奥方才卸下肩背的力气，在主位椅高耸的椅背上叩了叩，嗤笑一声。他有点儿想同亲爱的弟弟们通个气，关于他们的长兄是如何被迷得晕头转向，甚至认为一个初至维也纳的毛头小子能对他的权位有什么影响。  
——想想罢了。他那可爱的小乐子不够四个人分的。  
但这并不妨碍安东尼奥在事主本人身上满足一下好奇心。数天后，图恩伯爵家召开了音乐会。未及用餐时间，已布完甜点和冷菜的餐厅由侍从落上了锁，转头便被人轻车熟路地摸进来。小个子的音乐家被揽着进了门，靠在对方臂弯里笑个不停。“您看到他们的表情了！”他比划着，“不过是作了一些变化与和声，为那可怜的进行曲添上它本该有的胳膊和腿儿，他们就要昏过去了！”  
“好了，好了，我的天才。”安东尼奥低头去吻那双嘴唇，阻止它们的主人哼唱重编后的曲调——可它们笑着躲了开去。在他们滚进餐桌围布里，干柴烈火纠缠在一起时，那曲子的变奏依然断断续续行了下去，许久才被一声急促的喊叫画下休止符。  
安东尼奥喘着气从终于安静了的青年身上爬起来，整理自己乱了稍许的着装。光线昏昏然透进来，围布的花纹在敞露的胸腹上蜿蜒，莫扎特有些茫然地仰着脑袋，指尖在地上慢慢地叩着。安东尼奥想了想，俯身亲了他一下：“亲爱的，我不建议您在同我兄长往来时也这么做。”  
指尖凝住了。莫扎特眨了眨眼睛，攀上安东尼奥撑在他身侧的胳膊，扳住安东尼奥的脸。“谁跟您说的？”他做出一副严肃面孔，手指却挠着安东尼奥的下颌。  
“同兄长保持良好关系是个明智的决定，您需要贵族学生时便能体会到了。”安东尼奥回避了问题，就着姿势拈拢莫扎特的领子，藏起那横亘喉头的伤痕。不去触碰野兽的标记是一项生存常识，即便这头野兽心有他属，未必会回来。  
“您不知道有多少委托追着我！做我的学生得自学成才。”莫扎特笑嘻嘻道，不再追究。他重返维也纳已两月余，出席了数十次宴会和沙龙，隐约感受到萨列里家族在社交圈中的地位，却并未放在心上，一如其它无关音乐之事。他走了会儿神，期间安东尼奥替他整理完了衣物，最后抚了一下他的嘴唇，以示尽了露水情人的情分。他便揽住安东尼奥的脖子，左右开弓亲了两下：“您真是位好人！”  
安东尼奥礼貌地笑了笑，显出他作为公众人物的端方来。“那我作为今天音乐会的主持人，可要向您讨要一样回礼了。”  
稍后的宴会上，作为“惊喜节目”，莫扎特脱谱弹奏了他片刻前所作的变奏曲。他沉浸在无限生长的旋律中，全然不知周围人的窃窃私语。原曲作者向身为主持人的安东尼奥递去眼色，安东尼奥耸了耸肩，一副无可奈何的模样。


	5. Chapter 5

“‘谱子？我可不需要！音乐都在我脑袋里呢！’”  
隔着走廊，萨列里听到琴房传出喊声。那是萨列里的学生之一，一群穷学生中最穷、最腼腆的那个，正捏尖了嗓音，嚷嚷着一些不知所谓的话语。  
“学得半点都不像！”“你哪有机会进舞会！听人瞎传的吧！”其他学生起哄道。“这不重要！”男孩奋力拍打琴凳的绒面，“还想不想听了？‘音乐在等着呢！’”  
这一句还算中听。萨列里缓住了预备敲门的手。琴房里七嘴八舌了一阵，安静下来，随之传出了琴声。演奏流丽准确。然而再出色的演奏也无法挽救曲子本身的庸俗。萨列里抱臂忍受了一段，再次抬起手——  
“跳过，跳过！只弹主题就行了！”有学生埋怨，“我打赌这玩意儿是卡达拉那老头边喝酒边诌出来的，不然就是又偷了他学生的习作——那帮‘大师’全是这德行。”  
演奏者没有回话，只重重弹了几个音表示不满，接着加速过掉原曲最后几个小节，进入第一段变奏。刹那间，琴键跃然而起，手指翩翩作舞，十六分音符春泉般涌出琴箱，迸溅在老宅长廊上，叫墙上淡褪的肖像画们惊醒过来。无数“萨列里”用他们苍白的面孔、狂热的眼睛寻求着——是谁？是谁的曲子？  
萨列里知道。但他无法发出任何声音。第二段变奏，和弦越发灿烂自由，音程大幅跳跃，追逼着弹奏的手指，令它们渐渐吃力，比布鲁塞尔蕾丝还精美的旋律因此变得东倒西歪。萨列里用力掐住手臂，阻止自己破门而入去取代那男孩。男孩的同窗们零零散散地骚动起来，却又憋了下去，每个人都想多听一会儿。  
尽管如此，男孩还是在勉强撑完第三段变奏后停了下来。“简直是驴学夜莺叫！”他猛然站起，磕到了琴，琴盖“哐”地砸下来。众人心旌动荡，热烈地讨论起来，敲打桌子、挥舞乐谱、手舞足蹈。激动中，一名黑发少年跳上琴凳，刚喊了一句“什么时候我们也能作出这样的曲子！”，蓦然望见他们的老师正站在门口。  
霎时作鸟兽散。  
待最后一个学生擦掉脚印坐下，萨列里才移步琴旁。学生们畏畏缩缩窥探他的神色，低头眉来眼去时却雀跃不减：那名只闻其曲，未见其人的音乐家已然入驻他们心中。  
他们中的一些已注定庸劣，另一些或有希望，时间却未必等人。无论如何，他们都将为早早听闻天上之音而付出代价，不能如他们口中的“大师”一般，毫不挣扎地毁灭。  
萨列里一一扫过他们，打开了琴盖。

 

“夜莺”正呼呼大睡。  
萨列里看看灯火明亮的穹顶和左右林立的书架，又看看怀里准备借阅的乐谱，确认自己没来错地方，错的是在这皇家图书馆音乐分区的书桌边枕着乐谱睡觉的人。这睡相同夜莺这类精巧灵敏的动物毫无关系，倒像是某种以音乐为食的奇异生物，在鲸吞了古往今来的佳曲后酣然入睡，就差没翻肚皮打饱嗝了。  
确认了桌上没有莫扎特自己的谱子，萨列里后退一步，绕开书桌所在的区域。皇家图书馆只向皇室成员和部分宫廷职员开放，莫扎特一介白身能进来，不知是哪位达官贵人——也许就是某个萨列里——开了方便之门。  
反正与他无关。  
萨列里搜寻着想借的几册古乐谱，途中发现了普莱耶尔的新抄本，便取下翻阅。片刻后，有人走到了他背后。他正盯着一个疑似抄写错误的地方，不乐意抬头，对方却未趁机作怪，只凑到他肩上看着。  
翻完最后一页，萨列里阖上乐谱，侧过头。莫扎特眨了眨眼，冲他勾起嘴角。  
“几处？”萨列里问。  
莫扎特便咧开嘴笑了，将萨列里连同乐谱一把抱住：“两处！”  
萨列里只能确定一处抄写错误，还有一处，一组和声音符，不甚和谐但也未尝不可……“你看过原谱。”他说。  
“唔。”莫扎特伸出两根指头点在乐谱边缘，“‘听到’。看着，就听到。”  
萨列里无言僵立。莫扎特对这个话题失去了兴趣，抽走乐谱塞回架上，顺势将萨列里推到书架上。萨列里别过头去看那倒霉乐谱——位置错了——错开了莫扎特的吻。  
莫扎特的唇停在萨列里嘴角边。有那么一会儿，他端详着萨列里的侧脸，没有表情，也不出声。他抬起手去触碰那脸颊，那扭转的、线条冷硬如雕刻的颈项——最终却只落在那肩膀上，指尖的影子隐入黑色织物里，像一尾暗纹。萨列里垂眼瞧那手指，它们便跌落下去，环过他的腰，让两具躯体在寂静中合拢。“您啊！”莫扎特埋首于乐师长层层叠叠的襟口。萨列里低下头，只看到细密的金发。他决定提醒对方：“‘萨列里’。”  
那颗脑袋动了动，抬起来瞅萨列里，挑着眉毛。“好吧。”莫扎特莞尔道，明白了其中的误会——萨列里以为他忘记了他的名字， “沃夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。”  
“我知道。”  
莫扎特注视着，眸色温和。“是吗？”  
在萨列里回答之前，隔着音乐分区的数十排书架传来了脚步声。两人对视一眼，莫扎特转了转眼珠，手指在萨列里后腰立起来点了两下。那脚步声转入音乐分区的瞬间，莫扎特后撤一步，脚后跟轻轻一碰，一鞠到底，将手高高举到萨列里面前。  
不断接近的脚步声打着拍子，他们休止不动。  
萨列里哼了一声，握住那只手。  
那声音低沉，在一片静谧中无可掩藏。来人顿了顿，随即走来查看。“哒！哒！哒！”，莫扎特随那步子的节拍点着头，掐准时机脚下一旋，环着萨列里闪到书架侧面。那人看到了一角衣影，沿着书架追来，莫扎特不慌不忙，一手引着萨列里，一手向书架背面比了个“请”，一步之差躲过从书架间冲出的追踪者。  
如是者三，两人兜回了书桌旁。莫扎特顺路揽过他摊在桌上的乐谱，反手传给萨列里，萨列里一拨一拢，乐谱便嵌回了它该待的架位，整齐得仿佛在那儿待了一个世纪。  
待人终于追出来，只见到空了书桌和被带歪的椅子。  
从最近的一处门逃出去时，莫扎特已憋笑憋得浑身发抖，几乎拉不住萨列里。萨列里挣开了手，下一秒又不得不伸手扯住笑到跌下台阶的莫扎特。“太好玩了！我一直想试试！”莫扎特笑得直不起腰，被萨列里一路拎过树丛，塞进树篱合围成的狭间里。他坐倒在地，捧着笑疼的肚子嗤嗤喘气，却被萨列里捂住了嘴。  
细听四下确定无人，萨列里才放开了手。嘴巴一解放，莫扎特立刻问：“这是您幽会的地方吗？”  
萨列里一时难以回答，却也不必再回答了，因为莫扎特环住他的颈项，带他倒了下去。幽凉的树影覆没了他们，只有风吟、虫鸣，和莫扎特怦然的心跳。萨列里静静聆听着，阖上了双眼。  
莫扎特轻轻抚摸他的耳廓，低语道：“您是个好兄长吧。”   
这问题容易多了。“从不。”  
莫扎特噗嗤一笑：“也对。”  
他垂下了手，静静躺了片刻，说：“咱们扯平啦。”  
萨列里起身而坐，看着莫扎特。莫扎特在胸前交叠起双手，树篱围着小小一方天空，映在他瞳中。他轻声哼了一段，萨列里屏息去听，是《奉献经》的唱词，“愿主的天使把他们都领到圣善光明之域，因为这是主从前应许的” 。  
“谁订的弥撒曲？”萨列里问。  
“安魂曲。”莫扎特回答，转头对上萨列里的目光，嬉笑道，“哎呀，还没完成呢！”  
萨列里注视他，复述道：“‘谱子？我可不需要。音乐都在我脑袋里。’”  
莫扎特登时双手捂脸。他从指缝间瞪着萨列里：“您自己不来，倒听他人风言风语！——不过这话没错。只是，凡事有其时机，上帝应许我众多，总得挨个儿兑现，我心里明白着。”  
“……牧羊人抛弃破裂的笛子，上帝也可能抛弃你。”  
莫扎特望向萨列里，萨列里背转身去。“您是为着我妒忌上帝，还是为着上帝妒忌我？”他摸到萨列里的手，牵来一吻，“无论哪个都没必要呀！”  
萨列里冷笑了，却没有发出声音。莫扎特浑然不知，只感到快活，将萨列里的手交叠在心口：“小时候我经常生病，一连几天困在旅馆里，窗子紧紧锁着，窗帘的影子纹丝不动，一点儿活物的动静都没有，独我一个人躺在床上，害怕自己被抛下了，却没法喊出声。  
“这时，父亲来了，叫我又害怕，又高兴。我使劲同父亲说话，可他不理我。我知道他辛苦策划的演出全被我耽搁了，只敢在心里想：‘请您原谅我吧！也许我就要死了！’”  
萨列里的手指微微抽动了一下，莫扎特按住了它们。  
“……正在那时，我看到了‘他’。  
“‘他’就在那儿，从父亲的影子里静静地望着我，不靠近也不远离，像一个好观众，既不叫嚷 ‘这是真正的天才！’，也不嘀咕‘他只是他父亲的傀儡！’，仅仅只是看着——看着我。”  
萨列里打断了他：“幻觉罢了！”  
莫扎特却坚持道：“我猜那是我的死亡天使，萨列里。他会等我做好一切准备，才牵起我的手。直到那时，上帝都不会收回他的恩宠；直到那时，我才会完成我的安魂曲。”  
萨列里的手不知不觉间攥紧了，莫扎特展不开它，索性放开它起了身。“您要来我的演奏会！”他捧住那背对他的脑袋，吻了黑色卷发间的耳尖，尔后放开了手。树丛摇曳分合，潮水般的声音充满了庭院，在风远逝后犹然不息。  
吸血鬼缓缓松开拳头。暗红液体渗出掌心伤口，坠入瑟瑟草叶中。


	6. Chapter 6

“请看，尊敬的老爷！少女的眼泪、教堂墓地的荨麻、死天鹅的羽毛……应有尽有！”  
萨列里靠在扶手椅里，手指敲打搁在腿上的乐谱集。相隔半个房间，一名作裁缝打扮的高个男子躬着身子，高举一版“布料样品”，丝毫未因主顾的沉默而尴尬。  
萨列里停住了手，摸出怀表：距离他和裁缝约定的时间还有几分钟——真正的裁缝。他从怀表上移开视线，正对上“裁缝”堆笑的面孔和阴毒的灰眼睛。那眼神让萨列里做了决定，要为这几分钟找一些消遣，让他的三弟下次耍这类无聊把戏时三思而行。  
他开口道：“原来如此。他是你不可玷污的圣女。”  
“砰！”，样品册合上，两名萨列里对视着。最终，年轻的那个移开了眼睛：“圣女是一出戏里的头号丑角！最可怜的小丑！自古如此。”  
“拱他为圣女的人岂非更甚。”  
“裁缝”的面孔僵住了。时间到了，萨列里指向门：“去换掉那身行头。我不想让我的裁缝生出多余的念头。”   
“裁缝”别过身，将样品册紧紧夹在腋下，迈开步子。萨列里无所谓地移开视线——自然而然地，他的目光落到乐谱集上，新钉的红色天鹅绒封面在阳光中晕开一圈暖色。他的手指又敲打起来。  
“——噗噗！拱拥他的也能把他送上型架！”  
萨列里猛地回过头，却只看到老裁缝呆立在门口。接着，地上有什么东西吸引了裁缝的目光，他战战兢兢地捡起它，盯了几秒后走过来，把它放在萨列里手边的桌子上。  
那是一小片墨绿色布料，绣着一行字：八月二十日，帕尔菲伯爵府。

 

艳粉色晃住了萨列里的眼睛。管家顿住了动作，投来征询的目光。萨列里闭了一下眼，心底里叹了口气，从管家手上拿走了那玩意儿——帕尔菲伯爵夫人的请柬。  
“所有请柬都分拣好了，随时可以查看。”管家报告道。  
“放着。”萨列里眯眼打量信封上的花体字，“会越来越少的。”  
管家沉默了。是“已经”变少了吧。萨列里无所谓地想。等人们彻底认清安东尼奥和托尼才是他们未来十多年该巴结的对象，自然会停止浪费纸墨，忘记他这个“老家伙”。  
待管家退出餐厅，托尼放下刀叉，开口道：“您不会想要去的。”  
萨列里抬眼望向最小的弟弟。托尼敛眉抿嘴，一副耻于言表的样子：“那位夫人在三个月前永远摆脱了她的丈夫，从此抛弃了她的美德，豢养了一群……奇装异服者。”  
萨列里不置可否。他们离开威尼斯时，托尼只有四岁，来不及见识狂欢节的疯癫。他不再关注托尼，打开请柬读了起来。他很久没旅行了。如果莫扎特喜欢这种娱乐，明年的狂欢节会是一个好得多的选择……


	7. Chapter 7

事实证明，作为一位六千年都没能改易志趣的老顽固，萨列里于享乐之道空有经验，却缺乏想象力——将毕生精力投掷于宴会的贵族们所具有的那种“想象力”。  
萨列里，古老的吸血鬼，萨列里家族之首，宫廷乐师长，穿着特意新裁的礼服，面对满大厅的酒鬼、赌徒、妓女、小丑、乞丐……他们有些是帕尔菲伯爵夫人雇来助兴的真货，有些是贵客乔装改扮的，所有面孔都被面具或动物头罩严密遮挡，方便后者浑水摸鱼找刺激。  
“别担心，您来得足够早，还有很多选择，我的藏品不会让您失望的。”伯爵夫人拍了拍萨列里的手背，像一个慈爱的母亲——倘若她脑袋上没有扣着一个山羊头。  
“……我听说今晚有莫扎特的演奏。”萨列里游目搜寻键琴，继而哑口无言。“娼妇”们挨坐在琴键上，顶着狐狸脑袋的老头把手伸进她们裙摆里“弹奏”，惹得她们尖声大笑。  
山羊头转向那方向。“噢！您也听说了吗？”她咋舌道，“请您放心！在我这儿，该有的规矩，世间的情理，依然深受尊重。”  
……莫扎特到底来不来？萨列里放弃了沟通，自顾自搜寻起来。然而头罩阻碍了伯爵夫人察言观色，她挽过萨列里的胳膊，把他拖向大厅另一端的更衣室。人群爆发出了嘲笑声，萨列里听出了其中一些人，那些家伙往日甚至不敢正眼对上他。他厌于投之以视线，只想找个理由挣脱那对箍着他的胖胳膊——  
一股力量重击萨列里的背，将他撞向羊角。千钧一发，他避开了，猛然回头瞪视偷袭者。对方慌忙挡住自己的脸，却摸到了脸上的酒鬼面具，微微一愣后“嗬嗬”笑起来，冲萨列里举了举木酒杯，晃晃悠悠地离开了。  
人群依然在笑着。“亲爱的？”伯爵夫人一无所察，兀自拉扯萨列里，却在下一刻被掐住了手。  
规矩。萨列里想着，扯开伯爵夫人的手——他现在才留意到那只手上粘着不明动物的长毛。牲畜的规矩……  
一只手覆住他的手背，阻止了他把伯爵夫人的手扔开。 “您撇下客人们太久啦，夫人！”甘甜的假声在他耳边说，“这一位……请跟我来。”  
萨列里盯着那只手，甚至没注意到伯爵夫人是何时走开的。优美、端整又有力，那是与顶级演奏家相衬的手，他留意已久，本以为今天能见到它们演奏时的样子。  
一个粘乎乎的的吻挨上萨列里的眼角，印下一缕酒味，叫他抬起了头。  
…………  
萨列里用力眨了下眼，希望自己能正确地看到眼前的……  
……………………  
眼前这一堆，就萨列里眼力能及的部分，从上到下分别是：染色的羽毛、大量墨粉和金粉（混着碎金箔）、奇形怪状的金属饰物、低领紧身胸衣、裙边上提的紫色波兰袍裙、下摆被剪短撕烂的衬裙、用细皮带扎紧的高跟窄筒马靴，以及，一个挑着眉毛的，莫扎特。要完成这幅荒诞杰作，至少得洗劫黑天鹅的巢、埃及女王的妆奁、吉普赛人的大篷车、波兰妓女的闺房和禁卫军骑兵营。哦，还有一根眼熟的手杖，看来某位剧院主管也没能幸免。  
莫扎特伸出手，轻轻蹭过萨列里眼角： “您再不说话，我可要去找别的乐子了，萨列里大师。”  
萨列里逮住那只手，那指腹染上了一抹红色。他试图回忆自己刚才想说什么，脑海中却只回荡着“好吧，就当作回到了五百年前还没有裤子的时候……可那会儿也没有紧身胸衣这种东西，这见鬼的腰……为什么我得面对这些？我只是来听……”  
他想起来了。“你的演出。”他说，“怎么回事，莫——”  
鲜红的指尖覆上急切开合的嘴唇，莫扎特阻止了萨列里说出他的名字，拉着萨列里往墙边移动，甩开侧目议论他们的人群。萨列里感到莫名其妙：莫扎特没有戴面具，任何人只要朝他闪闪发亮的面孔多看几眼，便能认出来。  
莫扎特将萨列里搁在一道刺绣屏风外边，自己叮叮当当地蹦进去，吓跑了里头的男男女女们，再一伸手杖把萨列里勾进屏风后。酒气扑面而来，萨列里断然挡住了贴上来的花猫脸。莫扎特停滞在那儿，尔后“啊哈”笑了声，退了开去。“您是第一个盯着我、认出我的。”他解释道，漫不经心地转着手杖，“其他人么，您也看见了。他们乐于享用这世上的一切，除了那些独一无二的。”  
萨列里感到了些微后悔，却不知该做什么，只能慢慢放下手。莫扎特看着他，微微笑了：“亲爱的。您该等下周六利奥波德城剧院的赞助音乐会，那是真正的、严肃的演出，由一位热爱艺术的贵人赞助，不会出今天这样的意外。说实话，我没想到您会乐意出席这种场合。”  
今天的、莫扎特的演出取消了。萨列里终于得到了答案。好一会儿，他一言不发，一动不动。莫扎特抬手覆上他的手臂，又在他别开脸拒绝被看到表情时轻轻放开。  
“好啦，没有音乐可听还有好戏可看嘛。”莫扎特清清嗓子，手杖指向屏风，“来，请看！”  
宴会众人的身影投映在绸布上，一头肥羊正和一只佝背老狐交头接耳，羊角和狐耳晃个不停。  
“正是这头尊贵的羊——这位尊贵的夫人在半个月前向我订了一首进行曲，邀请我在宴会上演奏。那时它的言辞是多么彬彬有礼、甜蜜动人！  
“可今天，它的仆人却在大门口拦住我，扔来一袋钱，‘请回吧，小莫扎特！人必须为自己的行为负责。待您学会基本的礼仪，帕尔菲伯爵府依然欢迎您。’”  
莫扎特停下来打了个酒嗝，试图扯松胸衣未果，感叹了句“姑娘们可真不容易”。  
“唉！也许我不懂什么‘礼仪’，却知道恪尽职责。既然收了报酬，便应交付作品。感谢那袋钱和一位可爱的朋友，我成功混了进来，”他一撩裙摆，露出抄在衬裙上的乐谱， “带着我的进行曲。”  
这一刻之前，萨列里敢说自己从衬裙诞生至今，从没对这东西产生过兴趣，不管它套在谁身上。然而莫扎特并未奉陪萨列里的新兴趣，见老狐从屏风上走开，他慌忙撒开裙摆，捂住自己的耳朵，顺便给萨列里也捂了一只。  
踉踉跄跄地，琴声响了起来，正是萨列里的学生曾弹奏并嫌弃过的那首进行曲，也许是喝高了，弹得还不如学生。至此，萨列里终于明白了来龙去脉。  
“某些人恼怒于自身的无能，却只会叫旁的人遭罪。”莫扎特昏头昏脑道，“要不是见着了您，这会儿我该跳出去喊‘舔我的裙子吧！放过那可怜的琴！’”  
话虽如此，他还是闭上了嘴，盼望能听到一些改进，前倾的身躯因醉意而摇晃着。萨列里匆匆扫过莫扎特裸露的肩头和被勒紧的腰，别开眼抓住胸衣背部，将人拎到墙边躺椅上。对此莫扎特浑然不觉，兀自咕哝：“天哪，至少改改第七小节！我若是那琴，就在第六小节夹住他的手指……”  
他的声音渐渐低下去，代之以酒劲上来时又浅又快的呼吸声，手臂垂落，没入凌乱的裙褶里。萨列里不愿碰那条不知滚过多少人的躺椅，只能枯站一旁，强压着夺门而出的冲动。忍受噪音是乐师长的职责之一，可任何饮过圣血的人都不情愿再把脑袋闷回泔水里。  
还差三个小节时，琴声彻底卡住了，多半是想不起来了。人群乱哄哄地鼓掌，间杂大着舌头的叫好声，让萨列里错觉屏风外是穷街陋巷的小酒馆。他刚要弄醒莫扎特走人，一支更瘸腿断手的曲子却响了起来。莫扎特正迷迷糊糊地搭着萨列里的手，闻声立刻眉头打结，抓起萨列里的手往耳朵上一摁，一头扎进软垫里，装死不动了。  
僵持数秒后，萨列里别无选择，在躺椅边沿坐下。在他身后，莫扎特甩脱了马靴趴着，赤足一会儿蹬到躺椅扶手，一会儿蹬到萨列里，教萨列里回忆起托尼还是个会啃乐谱的幼儿那会儿的事，不管是谁抢走乐谱，都会遭到小托尼的拳打脚踢。  
又一次被踢到时，萨列里沉声说：“我要走了。”  
那脚立时僵住。晕红的脸庞从软垫间挣扎出来，又埋下去。“您可真是位老先生。”软垫里传来闷闷的声音。数息后，又补了一句：“再没别的人愿意做您的情人了。”  
清瘦的膝盖滑出衬裙，挨上愣住的萨列里，不再动了。许久，萨列里低下头去，看到一折纤瘦的颈背，蝴蝶骨徐徐浮起，又徐徐伏落，早已睡熟了。  
——萨列里就在这时感到了视线。  
他转过头。屏风边缘，一个身影悄然伫立，高挑丰腴的身躯裹在一袭墨绿衣裙中，只在面具和领花间露出一小截苍白的颈项，穿得像寡妇，却戴着妓女面具。面具幽深寂静的眼孔朝向萨列里，以及他身旁的莫扎特。  
「一位可爱的朋友」，萨列里想起了莫扎特的话。无论是或不是，他都无心搭理，冷眼相待的同时挪动手指捂牢了莫扎特的耳朵。莫扎特闭着眼睛呢哝了一声，赤裸的腿蹭了蹭萨列里。  
那双半藏于裙褶间的手抽动了一下，不合时节的手套挤压出层层褶皱，似乎抓紧了什么东西。一丝异样感掠过萨列里心头，阻止了他出言驱赶对方，转而盯住那双手。可恰在此时，一只白手套花袖子的手猝然伸来，揽过那缄默的身躯强行拉走，在屏风上投下纠缠的影子，最终消失在人群中。  
噩梦般的独奏不知何时结束了，欢快的舞曲回荡在宴厅里，萨列里愕然坐着。  
“……普莱耶尔……好家伙，我得记下来……”提琴协奏中，莫扎特翻了个身，闭着眼睛摸来摸去，接着猛然睁开眼看到萨列里，想起了自己在哪儿。“咱们赶上跳舞啦！”他坐起身，“别处的宴会上，您可没机会邀请我——”  
萨列里突然站起来。“我必须回去。”胡乱捋了下外衣，他往外走去，被心中荒谬的猜想催逼着，越走越快。莫扎特张嘴望着，慌忙跳下地追上。“发生什么了？”他问，却没有得到回答。萨列里仅略缓脚步，让莫扎特伸来的手搭上自己的手臂，两个不戴面具的人绕开乱舞的牛鬼蛇神，穿出仆人匆匆打开的大门，冲进月色静谧的花园。  
凉意扑面，驱散了酒臭和脂粉气。萨列里在静夜中听到自己的喘息声，自知失态，慢慢停下了步伐，试图厘清混乱的思绪。  
他身后那“啪嗒、啪嗒”的脚步声随之止息。少顷，萨列里察觉不对，低头一看，莫扎特双脚赤裸，正用脚趾捻弄石板路上的叶片。  
“……抱歉。”萨列里掉头回向宴厅，没几步又折回来，要把外套脱给莫扎特。莫扎特连忙抓住那外套的领子：“随它们去吧！原本也不是我的。”  
他们抗衡了数息，最终萨列里勉强卸下了气力，不再与莫扎特较劲。在莫扎特松手后，萨列里甩下被抓皱领子的外套，塞给莫扎特。莫扎特手忙脚乱地接住，却看到萨列里倾下身去，脱下自己的皮鞋，放到他脚边。  
莫扎特抱着那团外套，蜷起了脚趾。好一会儿，他说：“还以为您打我衬裙的主意呢。”  
萨列里叹了气，取过那外套，抖开兜住莫扎特。这姿势近乎拥抱，莫扎特趔趄向前，把它变成了一个吻。  
夏日薄衣悄然泄落，覆盖了一切。  
“听。”他吻着他，摸索着牵住他的手，引到自己腰上，“听我，音乐家。”  
自萨列里手中，那腰肢倾倒下去，一道长音从弦上挥落，掷在银色石板上，溅跃成脚尖轻叩的小调，亲昵地跳着、跳着，度过了无忧无虑的两小节。接着，他们各自退开了半步，手臂扬起，将面孔遮掩。随着错身而过、裙裾旋展，逡巡迟步的大调铺开了，明快的弦乐同深厚的管乐对话着，他们彼此绕行，步入深邃的树影里。远处的舞曲、裙裾的飘摇、草木的震颤、月光的流淌……一切声音都被莫扎特的旋律吞没了。幽暗之中，萨列里凝视着彼方那双闪烁的眼眸，在被引领、被支配的痛苦中，他终于触及了那扇门——那永远紧闭的窄门。  
可月光归来了，莫扎特辉然的指尖探向他，那无解的痛苦便不可控制地变成了一个吻，变得比最深的爱情更虔诚，更驯服。  
一层，一层，为这夜而裁剪的织物沉沦在这夜里。夜晚的魔女低伏在树根盘虬间，手指掐入猎物柔腻的腿根。树干擦过萨列里银白弓起的背，留下黝黑的刺屑。当萨列里的喉头骤然紧窒、挤出制止声时，莫扎特却撤开唇舌，用力拔下冠上羽毛——  
萨列里猛地扬起头，被迫打开的双腿紧绷到痉挛。莫扎特急切地喘着气，爬上来盯住萨列里的面孔，害怕被叱责又难抑激动。可萨列里一丝声音都没有发出，竭尽全力忍了过去，喘息着垂下头颅颓靠在树上，黑发散乱，咬得晶亮的嘴唇张开着。莫扎特扑上去吻他，把口红印上那嘴唇，同时慢慢地抽出羽根，让萨列里低吟着闭上了眼睛。“您是真的爱我……您这样爱我……”莫扎特迷醉地喃喃，骑上萨列里，裙摆下全然赤裸，脚踝战栗着抻直。从那腿间，夏夜的热潮滴滴答答，沁没了萨列里，将他沉向下一个狂乱梦境：夜之殿堂里，魔女抚过雪白的胸脯，红唇间飞出肆意高吟……  
当高潮来临，萨列里抓住莫扎特的腰，攥紧那胸衣的束带，猛地抽开了它。蛹壳崩解，释放出所有的乐音，汗水自高昂的下颌闪耀滴落，莫扎特金粉流溢的脸上有着人们试图赋予圣像的神情，万般欲念而归于纯然圣洁。  
这圣像捧住萨列里的脸，垂眼望着他，仿佛要施予他一个吻，下一秒却咯咯笑起来，抬起身分开，滚到一旁的草地上，发出孩子般惬意的鼻音。于是一切鸣响收束落定，画下了休止符。  
萨列里从黑暗中起身，月光照亮了他赤裸而脏污的身躯，乃至强忍时被草叶割破的手指，他却视若无睹，端详着身侧之人。散开的衣裙上，莫扎特舒展四肢假寐着，浓密的眉毛沿着眉骨松弛开，呼吸平缓而悠长。萨列里的影子笼上他，他便闭着眼睛笑了，气息温暖，等着萨列里靠近他。  
萨列里不知道这神情算不算“幸福”。他从未考虑过这种事。  
遥远处，音乐停息了，宾客们哗然涌出，散入夜色中。对于萨列里想确认的事而言，已经太迟了。萨列里沉默地听了一会儿，弯下背去，亲吻那双撅起催促的嘴唇。


	8. Chapter 8

早餐桌上，安东尼奥谈论着格鲁克向他发出的邀请，请他去巴黎共同创作歌剧。托尼时不时附和一下，心思却明显在别的地方，盘中甜点一口不少。反倒是萨列里，尽管一如既往漠无表情目不斜视，但确实在听着——观察着两个弟弟。  
近来安东尼奥提起工作，尤其是作曲委约的频率上升了。萨列里留意到。过去在餐桌上，往往只听到安东尼奥夸耀工作带给他的回报：出席观看的达官贵人们、藉由演出之机结识的女歌手女赞助人、雪片似的宴会邀请函、掌声、荣誉、礼物……  
莫扎特是这个家里的传染病，在每个萨列里身上表现出不同的症状，本质却一般无二——以至高无上的音乐之美，他侵蚀进而扭曲了他们。  
他的弟弟们何时能察觉，又将如何自救呢？萨列里漫不经心地想着，却见管家扣了扣门，向他走来。  
“一部法语歌剧，还没有选好剧本……”安东尼奥及时停下了话头，既出于礼貌，也想知道一大早能有什么事找上他们赋闲在家的长兄。然而管家仅附耳说了几个字，接着萨列里便起身离开了餐厅，甩下一句“不必等我”。  
安东尼奥讶然望着萨列里和管家的背影。说实话，最近和萨列里相关的传闻越发离谱，让他摸不着头脑，一时间他竟无法断言萨列里这是去见谁、做什么。他犹豫了一下，朝同样惊讶的托尼说：“你知道帕尔菲伯爵夫人的宴会吧，托尼？与会者不是戴着面具，就是真正的娼妓和小丑的那个……”  
他正解释着，却看到托尼脸色煞白，仿佛听到了极其亵渎的东西。天哪，这孩子真该进修道院……安东尼奥内心咂舌，嘴上却若无其事说下去：“就是这几周的事，有人在那宴会上见到了我们亲爱的兄长——带着了一个你所能想象的最花枝招展的妓女。”  
托尼猛地站了起来。“我不知道您在说什么。”他说，扫开餐具走了。  
这下安东尼奥是真的目瞪口呆了。

 

萨列里赶到时，莫扎特正半蹲在大门外，同卖花的小女孩说话。也许是看在他买下了全部的花的份上，女孩儿忍住了不安，没有离开。  
“等着吧，好好爱护你的嗓子！你会成为好歌手的，一位优秀的的女高音……到那时候，我会为你写一支顶好的咏叹调！”  
“可是……”女孩儿的声音颤颤巍巍，如乳莺啁鸣，“您是哪一位呢……？我不一定能记住……”  
莫扎特笑了：“在维也纳的街头，随便抓住一个人，问哪个音乐家的名里有你的姓，你就会得到答案了！”  
捧着莫扎特塞回给她的一束花，那孩子跑远了。萨列里走近打开门，才敞了一道，莫扎特便把那堆长长短短、尚带露水的野花塞过来：“真奇妙，这女孩儿名字里有两个莫扎特，名叫安娜，还姓哥特利布！”  
萨列里只得接下：“两者都不少见。”  
莫扎特哈哈一笑，在繁花掩护下亲了萨列里的面颊：“她那资质，要想做我的学生，不收钱也行！”  
萨列里想说“那也得她的父母放心把女儿交给你这浪荡子才行”，但莫扎特的唇瓣摩挲着他的嘴角，他便抿起嘴不说话了。古往今来，从不缺乏愿意把孩子献给天使的父母。  
“这，是周六赞助音乐会的包厢票。这，是我住处的地址。”莫扎特将它们依次塞进萨列里外套的内袋，“最近……清闲了一些，但工作总是做不完的，还要准备下一部德语歌剧呢！您若能时不时来探望一下，那便是最好的犒劳了。”  
这已不能称为暗示了，尤其莫扎特的手正的得寸进尺。“……音乐会几点开始？”萨列里问。  
“五点。”  
“几点出发？”  
“四点。”  
“都是演奏过的曲子？”  
莫扎特咧嘴一笑：“除了咏叹调，全是新的！”  
萨列里愣住了。音乐会至少需要一首交响乐或四重奏，外加数首奏鸣曲，而莫扎特前不久还忙于《后宫诱逃》的作曲和排练，这效率连那些成日抄抄改改的音乐蟊贼也望尘莫及。莫扎特见状得意极了，忍不住凑上前吻萨列里。  
萨列里却匆匆避了开去。“三点出发，首演总该监督一下排练。”他语气淡漠如常，视线却撇开了。莫扎特悻悻然收回手，搭住萨列里的手臂，端详着萨列里。萨列里不得已回视了一眼，又把眼睛移开了。  
“……我真想见您。”把这最初该说的话在最后说了，莫扎特抚过萨列里被花占着的手，离开了。  
许久，候在远处的管家才近前来，询问如何处置这些花。“找个花瓶摆在我房间。反正开不久。”萨列里把花交给管家。  
“至少开得挺热闹。”管家低声道。  
萨列里有些意外，这名谨言慎行的老仆已数年不曾说这类“多余的话”。“喜欢便拿去分了，他会高兴的……”正说着，萨列里想起了莫扎特离去时的表情，话音微微一顿，“……让仆人们都留意着，若在附近见到那卖花女孩——名叫安娜·哥特利布——带她来见我。”

 

随后两日，佣人们挟着花香穿行于萨列里家宅中，古老沉闷的大屋一时间仿佛敞开了所有窗户，迎入变幻的季节。安东尼奥暗自纳闷，以为自己错过了某种新时尚。他正欲参详，那些或沉静或喧嚣的花香却又齐齐淡褪了，如春梦无痕。  
他那知情的兄长将一切看在眼里，如常地沉默着，将视线投往花园尽头的门扉。  
周五下午，萨列里收到了花朵的回音。那天他刚上完课，驱散了那群过于亢奋的学生，正在整理琴房。穷小子们不知从哪儿抄来了莫扎特九年前造访维也纳时所作变奏曲的谱子，借练习对位法之名拥着键琴倒腾，最后曲子没弹下来，倒是把琴房搞得一团糟。  
“老爷，”女仆敲了敲门，“安娜·哥特利布小姐来了。”  
女仆从裙摆后捉出那女孩。佣人们不知用什么点心招待了女孩，这会儿她正津津有味地舔着指头，突然被亮了相，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
看到那亮晶晶的、沾着点心碎屑的手指，萨列里擦拭琴键的动作不禁凝滞了一下。女仆赶紧掏出手帕替女孩擦手，但那手帕几可媲美厨房的抹布。萨列里只得示意女仆退下，递出自己的手帕。  
“我不知道怎么洗……这么贵重的……”安娜眼盯着那手帕，结结巴巴道。  
萨列里并不赘言，只向大键琴扬了扬下巴。那兼具纤美和庞然的乐器矗立于坐席中央，是女孩生平所见最美丽繁复的造物，一座音符的城塞，一个缩微的、世人幻想中的维也纳。她痴痴望着，手不自觉地就接过了手帕。反反复复擦了，又经萨列里颔首，才摸着琴凳的绒面坐了上去，勾起一根指头去碰最中间的琴键。  
不到十岁，没有口音，没有基础——强过已经被教歪的。萨列里一边翻教学用曲一边观察着，说了第一句话：“带你来的人向你介绍过我了吧。”  
“说、说您从前是为陛下服务的人，在王宫里担任重要的职务。”安娜拼命回忆方才埋头啃点心时佣人们说了什么，“还说您是了不起的慈善家！收了许多不给钱、没钱的学生，帮助他们……”  
萨列里翻动乐谱的手静止了。安娜顿时噤若寒蝉，缩起手察言观色，却见那双手缓慢地动作起来，阖上乐谱，放到一边。“一位音乐家，想收你做学生把你培养成女高音歌手。我可以担任他的担保人和你的赞助人，提供学费和信誉上的保障。如果你愿意，我会给你的父母写一封信说明情况，征求他们的同意。”  
安娜目瞪口呆，半晌才找回声音：“是、是先前买花的那位莫扎特先生吗？”  
萨列里眨了下眼——这女孩真的去问了莫扎特的名字。“是的。”他回答，觉得事情已然成功大半。  
然而紧接着就听安娜说：“我听说他，他和很多位小姐，她们都是他的学生……还有他开了许多宴会，花掉许多钱，招待一些……”  
萨列里顿时哑然。此时若有他的任何一个弟弟在场，倒是可以核实——反驳一下。  
“我不能做您的学生吗，萨列里先生？”安娜小心翼翼地问。  
那声线甜润动人，叫萨列里想起他旧日的学生卡瓦列里。只要勤于练习、清正自制，这般资质足够她们在舞台上辉煌十年甚至更久，领衔一部又一部高难度歌剧。  
萨列里静立于琴旁，好一会儿弯下腰来，坐到琴凳另一端。女孩的视线跟着他的手指移到琴键上，看着它们在黑与白上投下沉思的影子。琴声响起时，她一下子屏住了呼吸，紧紧抓住手帕，全神贯注聆听着。  
萨列里弹完了一段，停下来，看着安娜。安娜赶忙说：“您弹得真好！很动听……很可爱，嗯……美妙！”  
萨列里却只问：“听过这旋律吗？”  
安娜愣住了，随即羞愧地缩起了肩膀。萨列里注视了她一会儿，转过头去，又弹了一段，问：“这段呢？”如是者，安娜瞪着琴键越来越紧张和混乱，几段旋律在她脑子里绞成了一个样儿。  
萨列里不再问了。他所演奏的是他们兄弟四人所作的曲子，前前后后都曾风靡维也纳，获得了远不止“动听”的评价。可到头来，评价也许还留在人们的记忆中，时不时作为风雅谈资被征引，曲子本身却湮没于古今平庸者共同的墓坑里，甚至没有自己的墓碑。  
在萨列里的沉默中，安娜细细颤抖起来，眼里噙着泪水，断定自己的表现太让人失望，将要失去这从天而降的幸运了。见状，萨列里忍住叹息，活动了一下手指，深呼吸，弹奏起片刻前学生们屡试屡败的曲子——  
答案昭然若揭。安娜张大了眼睛，两颊涌起激动的红晕，跟着哼唱起来。萨列里放慢速度以配合她，也为避免出现弹奏错误，“莫扎特的曲子只有莫扎特能弹奏”并非虚言。  
一曲终了，女孩犹自出神，嘴角含着笑意，仿佛忆起了快乐的往事。“我听过这曲子，先生！”她大声说。  
这喊声刺痛了萨列里，他蜷起手指，压抑着心底的暗火。多么滑稽，他可以心甘情愿地被征服，却无法忍受败北。  
安娜对此毫无察觉，笑容洋溢地回忆着：“我家酒馆演奏过它，我捱在酒桶后听过！没想到是您这样的大人物作的！我还记得另外几首，有一首我可喜欢了！”  
她挺直脊背，有模有样地清了清嗓子，放声而歌，曲调正是《后宫诱逃》中的咏叹调《自从命运把我们分开》。经市井小民转手，它被填进了胡编乱造的歌词，却丝毫无碍于情感的传达，目不识丁的穷姑娘和首席女高音唱出了同一种哀婉、思念和无助——仅仅凭着旋律的引导。  
音乐超越了一切。  
低声唱和着，萨列里放下了双手。所有情绪都在回环的吟唱中沉沦下去，最终只剩美——绝对的音乐之美，主宰了他的心灵，抚平了一切不甘。  
“这就是莫扎特。”


	9. Chapter 9

次日下午，萨列里家的马车驶进了郊外一处被称为“自由之家”的地方。它得名于极低的税率，因此聚集了大量作坊和劳工流连的廉价消遣场所。随后马车回到城区，停在了市中心教堂街一栋三层建筑门前。  
萨列里隔着车窗望了一眼：这栋名为卡米西纳大楼的建筑有着豪华、簇新的外观，地段又极好，是个得体的住所。非要挑刺的话，它作为一位年轻乐师——没有宫廷、教堂或剧院的职位，也没有几个贵族学生，换言之缺乏稳定收入——的住所，未免太奢侈了。但这位年轻乐师是沃夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，因此可另当别论。  
于是萨列里整肃着装，嘱咐了几句，下了车。一位满脸忿色的男士正从大楼出来，同萨列里打了个照面，先打量了萨列里一眼，继而怒目相视，大步离去。萨列里确信自己今天这身正装没有任何不妥，未予理睬，径直走向楼梯。  
距离楼梯十来步时，他明白了那人为何要瞪他。  
沿着楼梯井，喧哗声正倾泻而下，男男女女尖叫、大笑、跺脚，仿佛要把楼板震塌。多半是暴发户寻欢作乐的舞会吧。萨列里推断道。方才那位男士——深受其扰的住户——误以为他也是来参加舞会的。  
这不是适宜作曲的环境。萨列里皱着眉头登上楼梯。很快，他发现自己可能搞错了。当他循着三楼走廊找到正确的房号，站在那扇透出巨响的榉木门前，“可能”变成了糟糕的现实。他不禁摸出写着住址的纸条再确认了一遍：除非莫扎特糊涂到写错自家地址，否则便是这扇门了。  
有那么一两秒钟，萨列里举着那纸条一动不动，接着门里传来瓷器摔碎的巨响，震得萨列里回过了神。他抬手敲门，克制着力气，结果被噪音完全盖了过去。他转开头深呼吸了几次——谢天谢地走廊上没有人——又别回来冲着那门，攥起手用力擂上去。  
门霎时大开。并非有人来迎，而是门本就虚掩着，仿佛在等待更多的客人。敞开的门后是乌烟瘴气的会客厅，数十名男女围着被扯掉桌布的长桌，桌上、地上扔满了纸牌、酒杯和吃食。两名男子正抓住一个又笑又叫的姑娘，把她架到桌子上站着，又用皮尺去量她长裙下的腿。众人忙着叫好唿哨，无人发现不速之客的到来。  
一言不发地，萨列里穿过会客厅。房间一个连着一个，充塞着喝酒打牌、追逐嬉闹的男女和他们制造的噪音，震得萨列里耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
“嗷——！！谁踩我？！”  
一名中年人猛地从地上蹿起来，捂着被萨列里踩到的手，手里犹自抓着骰子。地上围坐的赌徒们已喝得上头，胡乱起哄起来，也不管这个突然闯入的家伙究竟是谁。中年人趁势堵住萨列里：“你们这些傲慢的贵族老爷，从来都学不会——”  
那张喷着酒气的嘴没能吐出更多话，黑手套包覆的手猛然拽起男人的衣领，把他拽得整个人往前冲。他听到自己的脖子“喀”地一响，顿时头颈剧痛，僵直难动。发黑的视野里，一双无血色的嘴唇漠然阖着，许久，才开启了一线，低低吐出一口气。  
男人猛摔在地上，护着脖子无声哀嚎，半天才被扶起来——那黑色的身影早已不见。  
萨列里走进了第三个房间。他几乎不再有任何情绪了。这房间比前两个都大，正中放置一张硕大的台球桌，被人围得水泄不通。突然，人群爆发出大喊：“终于！我们亲爱的天才终于输了！快，快把他的酒满上！”  
人们抄起酒杯酒瓶蜂拥向球桌一角，那儿有一双手高举过人头，擎着酒杯不让人倒酒：“朋友们！朋友们！你们就这么对待热情招待你们的主人家！太让人伤心了！”  
客人们却丝毫不买账，嚷嚷着“愿赌服输！”“娘们输了量腿！男子汉输了喝酒！”  
“唉，说实话，我宁愿量大腿！”人们顿时笑成一片。“好吧，你们赢了！只喝一杯！没准能搞出个即兴演出什么的……”  
人们便拥上去倒酒，有人为抄近路甚至爬上了台球桌，你争我抢。一片欢腾中，萨列里沉默旁观，像一个无人可见的幽灵。  
他应当阻止这一切，那并不难，高喊一声“莫扎特”就行了。可他内心有个声音低语着：随他去吧，这帮人能灌他一杯，就能灌第二杯，才不关心他有多么重要的使命在身……去告诉他的赞助人，他醉倒了，抛下专为他一人举办的音乐会，空有才能却毫无责任心……让他自作自受……全是他自作自受……  
然而他没有这么做。没有机会这么做。那个爬上台球桌的人看到了他，指着他大喊：“嘿，莫扎特！那是你的赞助人吗？”  
霎时间，所有人转头看向门口。淹没于人群中的金发青年终于露了出来，一脸愕然，酒杯还举在嘴边。  
事情总是这样。无论何种场合，隔着多少人，他们总能一眼看到彼此。  
萨列里转身就走，撞倒了人，自己也差点绊倒。莫扎特在喊他名字，但客人们的吵闹声远比那响，他便当作没听见，冲出大门，疾步奔下楼梯。可到了楼梯末端，他又不得不停下来——再往前几步，就能从车厢里看到了。  
“嗵嗵嗵！”楼梯震动着，莫扎特连跑带跳地下来了。转过楼梯平台，他望见了萨列里，终于松了口气，放缓脚步边下楼边埋怨：“您吓着我的朋友们了！到底怎么了？”  
只差两级时，莫扎特伸出手去搭萨列里的肩。萨列里却在这时迈步前行，拉开了距离。莫扎特伸着手臂呆了几秒，郁闷地追了上去。待到马车旁，萨列里终于停住了脚步。莫扎特心头冒火，可想到萨列里如约来接他，又不禁靠过去搂萨列里，低声说：“别生气了，亲爱的大师！我期待今天很久了……等到了包厢里，我们再……”  
萨列里侧身避开那只手，同时一把拉开车门。正扒在车门上偷看的安娜·哥特利布惊呼一声，同车下的莫扎特四目相对，双双愣住。  
“安娜·哥特利布，沃夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。”萨列里一句话介绍完，“上车。”  
莫扎特坐到安娜对面，手脚局促地并在一块儿。隔着不远不近的一段距离，萨列里在他身旁坐下。安娜努力朝莫扎特笑了笑，也不知她看到听到了多少。  
车轮滚动起来，尴尬劲儿渐渐过去，莫扎特又忍不住要笑，看看穿着一身簇新衣裙的安娜，再看看身边沉默端坐的萨列里，暗自渴望碰触这位冷着面孔的大师，唇舌厮磨地说两句好话，早早和解了。  
进入利奥波德城剧场主厅，迎接莫扎特的是乐队成员诧异的表情。这位作曲家兼指挥向来踩点才到，即使不踩点也不会提早那么多，个别场次甚至连乐谱都是开演前一刻才到位。莫扎特朝他们挤挤眼睛，回头欲向萨列里和安娜介绍，却见萨列里领着安娜在主厅门外同剧院经理交谈，接着便走向门右侧，从莫扎特视野中消失了。未久，安娜小小的脑袋从三楼包厢护墙边缘探出来，莫扎特赶忙向她挥挥手，却迟迟不见萨列里，只得开始排练。  
曲目包含一首热场的交响曲，几首钢琴奏鸣曲，最后由赞助人安排的歌手献唱《后宫诱逃》和《卢西奥·契拉》中的几首咏叹调。扣除歌手不参加排练的咏叹调，时间大致够把其余曲目轮一遍。莫扎特本想在排练间隙往包厢张望，将萨列里逮个正着，可音乐一响起他便抛之脑后了。临近开场时，剧院经理用力拍打乐池围栏才让他回过神，停止折磨乐队。  
他抬头望去，这时萨列里在护墙边上了，却没有望向他这边，正同从其他包厢过来打招呼的客人交谈。这让莫扎特目瞪口呆——这人宁愿去搭理那些平时不屑一顾的家伙，也不愿意看他一眼！  
极度烦闷中，莫扎特向观众草草行了一圈礼，开始了他的音乐会。生机勃勃的乐章将一切杂念席卷而去，阴云却始终笼罩着。  
“太美了……太美了……”  
包厢里，安娜听得如痴如醉，好几次半个身子都探出了护墙，被萨列里拎回来。无法专心聆听让萨列里痛苦不已，暗自后悔没带上一名对音乐叶公好龙的贵族学生来照看安娜。  
弦乐和管乐交织成完美的尾声，交响乐结束了。莫扎特从指挥席上转身，还没来得及行礼，观众便用掌声淹没了他。极少有音乐会第一首曲子就能得到这样的掌声，往常这时候观众们还忙着聊天打瞌睡。莫扎特对此欣然接受，习以为常。  
“太棒了！太……！这曲子……莫扎特……我……太棒了！”安娜语无伦次，拼命鼓掌，“我也能唱这样的曲子吗！”  
萨列里还沉浸在余韵中，一边点头赞许一边鼓着掌，过了一会儿才反应过来女孩向他提了问题。唱交响乐？这问题太过离谱，叫萨列里一时不知从何答起。诚然那交响乐经由莫扎特独树一帜的乐队编制，音效具有了人声的明朗多情，可……  
“去问莫扎特。”萨列里说，“他允诺过你。”  
安娜便又扑回护墙上，将热烈的掌声献给她预定了的老师。莫扎特看到了他们，兴之所至，飞来一吻。  
此举极为不妥，萨列里当即拉过帘幕挡住安娜，却已迟了。对面包厢的贵妇人们看得分明，手掌还在鼓着，脑袋已凑到了一块儿。萨列里徒劳地冀望之后的奏鸣曲和咏叹调能把这桩事从她们脑袋里冲刷掉——它足够她们在宴会上编出无数版本的谣言。  
安娜被吓了一跳，抬头看看萨列里，又从帘幕边缘探头往下望——莫扎特正呆然对着他们包厢的方向。  
待萨列里慢慢放开帘幕，往下望去，莫扎特已转过了身，向登台演奏键琴的女士殷勤行礼，对自己招惹的祸事一无所知。

 

演出结束后，萨列里牵着安娜隐入包厢深处，待人声稀落才下了楼。一下楼梯，安娜便要往一楼剧厅里跑——莫扎特还留在厅里，正同赞助人说话——却被萨列里拉住了。  
安娜“嗷”了一声，以为萨列里怕她打搅莫扎特：“我们去车上等吗，先生？”  
“那小妞唱得就是一坨屎！您怎么能把这种货色塞进演出名单！”剧厅里传来莫扎特的喊叫声。“那是我的二女儿！她只是有点紧张，别的姑娘在她这年纪早就订婚了……这次机会非常重要！您太不明事理，太自以为是了！”赞助人申辩着，语气渐渐变得暴躁。  
“走。”萨列里说。  
片刻后，马车碌碌行进起来，安娜才明白过来那句“走”真正的意思，讶然望着车窗外远去的剧院。今天所有的事都让萨列里感到疲惫，他靠着厢壁沉默了片刻，才开口解释：“我会和你的父母谈谈，签署一些必要的文件。莫扎特……不适合处理这方面的事务。”  
安娜想起方才的争吵声，缩了一下，坐回位子上：“……如果我让他失望了……他发现我什么都不会……”  
“若有什么原因致使莫扎特无法履行职责，我会把你推荐给其他老师，直到你掌握歌手应有的知识和技巧——这些都写在契约书里了。”  
这回答没能打消女孩的疑虑，反而让她沮丧不已，正如见过太阳的人不屑于回顾烛火。萨列里无法给予更多的保证了，同其他来维也纳求学谋生的穷孩子相比，这女孩已幸运太多，剩下的只能看她自己的努力和机遇了。  
他最终低语道：“无论如何，你总能拥有他的曲子。十年，二十年，三十年……他将创作成百上千的乐曲，剧院的墙壁无法圈禁它们，甚至连维也纳的城墙也不能——砖石终将倾颓，越过断壁残垣，音乐将飞向远方。世人一边抱怨‘太多莫扎特！’，一边奏唱他的乐曲，抚慰悲伤，昭示快乐，迎接生与死——由此，他们成为永恒的一部分。”  
安娜懵懂地望着他。萨列里没有作更多的解释。他诉说的是已重演无数遍的历史，而他自己也曾有过机会，在这样的历史、在音乐中渡过短暂的一生，湮没于永恒之中——如果嫉恨不曾肢解崇拜，疯狂不曾吞噬迷恋，恶不曾谋杀美。  
——若然，在死寂的墓土里，他的心绝不会得到安眠。  
因为他不只是听众，不只是演奏者、歌咏者，而是作曲者。他永远渴望那至高无上的美，渴望成为独一无二的创造者，而非千千万万的被施与者。  
无论墓土里，抑或尘世间，永恒的庸人都将仰望轮回的星辰。


	10. Chapter 10

当萨列里重返卡米西纳大楼，夜色已深，任何正派人都不该在这时候流连在外。萨列里打发走了马车，挟着文件站在路边，仰望着三楼一整排辉煌却寂静的窗户。  
门这回锁上了。萨列里敲了两遍门，听到屋里传来东倒西歪的脚步声和乒乒乓乓撞翻东西的声音。有什么东西“咚”地撞在门板后，沉寂了几秒，门开了。  
“晚上好啊。萨列里大师。”莫扎特靠在墙边，探出他金发散乱的脑袋，通红的面孔上挂着一贯的笑容。他上身只穿着一件衬衫，领口因酒热而扯开了，袖子上有酒渍和斑斑点点的墨迹。萨列里皱眉审视这副尊荣，接着突然别过头，一眼把开门窥视的邻居瞪了回去。  
萨列里将目光转回莫扎特身上，对方正冲邻居做鬼脸。 “您该问一声再开门。”   
“还会有谁？别的人都回家啦！”莫扎特无所谓地说。穿堂风让他打了个喷嚏，他边揉鼻子边朝萨列里摆摆手：“快请进吧！您要害我生病了！”  
屋里是 “朋友们”留下的一片狼藉，几无下脚之地。莫扎特被冷风吹得清醒了一些，习以为常地跨过路障们，顺便踢开几个大家伙——翻倒的椅子、衣帽架之类的，给萨列里开路。“但愿明天女仆来得早一些。”他嘀咕着，“要招待好几拨客人呢……”  
“您这样……”萨列里有很多话想说，但莫扎特背对着他一脚踢开了地上的酒瓶，他便只说出一句，“应该请个住家的女仆。”  
莫扎特睨了萨列里一眼，哼了声，模仿起年轻姑娘尖细的嗓音：“‘哦，先生！不是钱的问题！是您的朋友们！在这地方工作会坏了我的名声！’”  
萨列里不说话了。他向哥特利布夫妇担保，关于莫扎特品行的传闻纯是空穴来风，任何有头有脸的人物都不能幸免。他们相信了他，基于“宫廷名人萨列里”的良好风评，可事实上那些风评不仅虚伪，还不属于他。他用他弟弟们的谎言为另一个谎言作了保。  
他们停在了第三间房间。台球桌上被清出了一片，铺着笔墨谱纸，旁边搁着书本、酒瓶和冷掉的黑咖啡。莫扎特转悠了一圈，扶起一张椅子，试图拍掉椅面上的脚印无果；又想找个干净的杯子，结果从杂物堆里拎起来一截断掉的茶杯把手。他终于有些恼火了：“天哪！这帮人也太激动了点儿！”  
萨列里放下文件，站在桌边看莫扎特挠着头东翻西找。当莫扎特两手空空地晃回来，他垂下眼去看桌上的乐谱：端丽果断的笔迹落下一个个音符，毫无涂改，流畅得仿佛一队鸥鸟在五线谱间滑翔，难以想象是初稿，且出自醉汉之手。  
一只手“啪”地按上乐谱。莫扎特把萨列里堵在桌边，扳过他的脸。那只手毫无轻重，萨列里扼住它扯开，瞪视莫扎特。“您就不能给点儿好脸色，是不是？”莫扎特吼道，“一整天了！到底有什么可气的？同王公贵族的‘奇思妙想’相比，我和我的朋友们不过是找些寻常乐子！我使他们快乐，他们也使我快乐、喜爱我！同您正相反！您永远不会高兴，不会满意，除非我像个苦刑犯一般，成天要不埋头作曲，要不给人表演蒙眼弹琴。我告诉您，那不可能！再也不可能了！”  
他喘着气退开，用浑身力气去掰萨列里的手指，简直像小孩对抗大人。萨列里张开嘴试图说些什么，却被莫扎特的嘶喊盖了过去：“您吞食我的音乐，可您想过它们是从哪儿来的吗？它们来自快乐，随心所欲、凡尘俗世的快乐！我把这一切的快乐领到上帝那儿，才成了音乐啊……”  
莫扎特脱了力，跪倒在地，喘着粗气。萨列里跟着弯下腰去，眉头紧锁，却没有松开手。莫扎特抬眼看他，伸手捧住他的脸：“看呐，这双冷酷的眼睛。这双眼睛在说：‘借口！这只是一个摆脱父亲管教的小孩儿的借口罢了！’”  
萨列里焦躁道：“我没这么说！”  
“您也会说谎了啊。”莫扎特露出苦笑，“您心里是那么想的，你们所有人——‘狂妄自大、毫无责任心的小莫扎特！’”  
萨列里顿时哑口无言。莫扎特垂下手去，这回萨列里放开了他。直到呼吸恢复平稳，莫扎特才站了起来，绕过萨列里来到桌边，沉着脸扫开谱纸，摊开萨列里带来的文件，长出一口气，读了起来。他读得很仔细，深锁的眉头下一双眼睛缓缓转动，时不时停下来斟酌，许久才翻过一页。  
到第三份文件时，莫扎特稍许舒展的眉心又拧紧了：“这文件是怎么回事？”  
“这是哥特利布夫妇要求的预防措施。”萨列里解释道，“若出了有损哥特利布小姐名誉的传闻，他们会用这份文件证明她与您只是订送鲜花的雇主和送货人的关系。”  
“哈！”莫扎特张开嘴想说“那还不如别来了”之类的话，但到底没说出口，默默阅完了那份随时可能成真的“假契约”，签上了名。“我得整理一下日程，”他把该萨列里这个中间人保管的文件归在一起，装回皮夹页里，“眼下我只有几个键琴学生，都是我朋友的妻子和赞助人的家属，得和他们的上课时间完全错开，对吧？”  
萨列里以沉默代替了回答，接过皮夹页。莫扎特嗫嚅了一下，闭上了嘴，拉住萨列里的手：“……大师。您替我争取到了一个好学生，我很高兴……”  
萨列里瞥了眼台球桌及其周边的混乱：“但不足以代替这些。”  
莫扎特顿时语塞。“您有您的理由，无论您内心是否视之为借口。而我有我的经验，”萨列里停顿了一下，问，“您愿意听一听吗？”  
莫扎特瘪着嘴没有出声。萨列里注视着他，沉声道：“节制的娱乐是为了快乐，无节制的娱乐则是为了延迟快乐的终结，逃避如影随形的恶灵。那恶灵终将噬人，要战胜它，无人能助，唯有在自己的灵魂中找到归宿——完成灵魂中的使命。”  
莫扎特转了转眼珠：“那太孤独了。为什么不生活在人群中，在那里履行使命，为人们带去快乐，同享那快乐呢？那样的快乐是无穷无尽的。或许某一天，恶灵也会被打动，加入到人群中——它便不再是恶灵了。”  
“……那么，你必须向世人剖露你的灵魂。”   
莫扎特眨了眨眼，倏然展颜而笑。“原来如此……原来如此！”他张开双手拥抱萨列里，“您是在担心我。可这正是我们的使命啊，亲爱的大师。”  
嶙峋的骨和灼人的热扑入吸血鬼怀中，教他无法分辨这究竟是太阳，还是太过勇敢的烛火。他伸出沉重的双手，如枯木伸展枝桠，环过莫扎特的肩背，揽住那金发的脑袋贴近自己。“曾经，”他缓慢地说，“有过如此秉信的人，有过许多。世人拥有他们，追随他们……”   
莫扎特炽热的吻封住了之后的话。他捧住萨列里的脸庞，眼神明亮得意： “现在有我了。”   
萨列里凝视着，最终微微地苦笑了。  
世人拥有他们，追随他们，然后把他们送上了十字架。  
莫扎特睁大了眼睛，为这个前所未见的笑容。“哦，上帝。”他喃喃着，手指不由自主地探入那黑发中，爱抚凉薄的双耳，揽起那面庞，在脸颊上印下一吻，好像皮格马利翁吻他初生的加拉忒亚。萨列里在那亲吻下闭上了眼睛，睫毛在青白的眼睑上抖落两片影子。  
“您允许吗？允许我。”莫扎特捧着那面庞低声央求，酒精在他颤抖的呼吸里燃烧。萨列里从低垂的眼睫底下看他，张开嘴唇似乎要问“你在说什么？”。这让莫扎特不禁着急地叫了一声，紧紧抱住萨列里压上桌沿，萨列里被压得向后倒，不得不错开脚步支撑自己，腿间却被又热又沉地挨上了。莫扎特一手压住萨列里的腹部，一手捉住萨列里推拒他的手，隔着紧致的丝手套舔舐那指缝，让萨列里腰身发软，无法再抵挡。他被压倒下去，肩膀抵在了散乱的谱纸上。金发青年瞧着他，绯红的面孔上露出一个心满意足的笑容。萨列里看到这笑容，艰难地侧过头，发现了被自己压皱的谱纸，声音发紧道：“别在这里。”  
就知道他会这么说，青年开心地笑了，向后撤开。萨列里松了口气，正撑起身，却被莫扎特趁机抄起腿推向乐谱中央。莫扎特随即跳上桌面，蹲下盯住愣然的萨列里。“就在这里。”莫扎特说，把试图起身的萨列里摁回去，不断地亲他、抚摸他，制住他的挣扎，“嘘，嘘，放松点儿，全都交给我……我会让您快乐的……”  
说话时，莫扎特已解开萨列里的外套，毛躁地对付起里头的扣子和丝带。任何事都不能阻止他在这里得到萨列里，哪怕是萨列里本人。萨列里本就难起兴致，此时困窘到了极点，甚至无法配合着展开身体，双手僵硬地蜷在身侧。对此莫扎特毫无察觉，他沉浸于激动和喜悦中，也不询问该怎么做，只凭本能抚弄这具不再反抗他的身体，四处亲吻，目不转睛。  
待要进入正题，他终于感到了一丝无措，搂住萨列里的腰。萨列里勉强瞥过来一眼，嘴唇干涸地张着，没有作出反应。莫扎特便一边瞅他一边亲吻他的小腹，轻咬那儿柔软的皮肤。在这无声央求下，萨列里迟缓地抬起双手，攀上莫扎特的肩，把他往下推，似乎在拒绝他，同时却悄然分开了双膝。在它们之间藏着一条狭窄而阴冷的河道，莫扎特沉潜下去，抚触白陶般细腻起伏的岸壁，尔后将手指深深插入河床。他不知道什么角度、力道，一味向前挤，渴望进到再无可进的深处，让那美妙的嗓子为他吟唱。  
萨列里却只是拧起了眉头，疼痛于他并不陌生，在他为忘记音乐而做的无数尝试中，有过疼痛和残酷的情人，他容许它们劫掠他、宰割他——可到头来，音乐仍是他的永恒主宰。“够了。”他弓身扣住莫扎特的手臂，低哑道，“进来，办你的事。”  
莫扎特仰起脸看萨列里，眉头皱了起来。他缓缓抽出手指，而萨列里躺回去准备忍受。台球桌上方是一盏装饰艳俗的吊灯，平民剧院才有这样的灯，夜夜映照着绯闻改编的艳情戏码……  
金发闪耀的脑袋挡住了那盏灯，莫扎特抵住了萨列里，同时俯身轻舔萨列里的嘴唇，舌尖有酸甜的酒味。这让萨列里感觉不那么糟糕了，他放松了自己，张开双唇允许莫扎特进入——莫扎特却停在了那儿。  
“我发了一个誓，就在您朝我微笑的时候。”鲜艳炽热的嘴唇贴着那晦暗冰凉的，开阖厮磨，“我发誓要爱您的一切，不止于您对我的爱；要拥有您的一切，教您知晓这世间诸般快乐……”  
伴随着话语，他猛然捅进萨列里的身体。萨列里被激得挺身要蹬开他，却被一把捉住脚踝，折起腿压向胸口。就着这姿势，莫扎特狠狠吻下去，纠缠那条不知所措的舌头，同时用力抵住绞紧的软壁摩擦，直至逼出萨列里的呜咽声才放开。气喘吁吁地，他控诉道：“您却不愿意给我！把这冷冰冰的皮囊抛给我，像打发路边的乞丐……！我难道没有更好的选择吗？如果我只想找个可以捅的洞！”  
他倒在萨列里的胸膛上，双手扣在头顶哀告：“上帝啊！为什么这个人明明爱我，他的心却不为我歌唱呢？”  
在胸口传来的震颤中，萨列里沉默着。他抬起手覆上那紧绞的十指，它们拒绝理睬他，他便轻轻环住那脑袋，摸索到热乎乎的脸颊和湿漉漉的眼睫。安静地，水滴渗入他指间，沁湿了他的手心。“……你早就发现了。”  
“您也没费心藏着。”莫扎特蹭过脸躲开萨列里的手指。一如皇家图书馆偶遇那次，耳下的胸膛里只有风声孤单地穿梭着，是莫扎特有生以来听过最寂静的东西。“……告诉我您的故事吧。”他喃喃道，“是谁偷走了这儿的音符？如何才能取回？它们本该是我的……”  
那胸膛缓缓起伏了一下，犹如无声叹息。萨列里拥住莫扎特，俯身亲吻那金发蓬乱的脑袋。莫扎特强忍了几秒，发出一声懊丧的叫喊，抓住萨列里咬了他的嘴唇，继而用力地吻他。他们纠缠着倒下去，在簌簌作响的乐谱上再次交合，发出喘息和低吟。散开的黑色织物里，萨列里苍白的身躯动荡着，黑发散落在线谱上，安静又堕落。莫扎特撑着湿濡的眼睫凝视这一切，恍惚间这世上只剩他们两人，犹如一体的孤独的他们，飘向音符之海深处……


	11. Chapter 11

当萨列里终于走出房门时，走廊上的灯已经熄灭了。他慢吞吞地走向楼梯，随即被一道光晃住。对面的门开了一条缝，伸出一盏烛台照着他，人却藏在门内阴影中。如此情状下萨列里什么都做不到，只能拢紧外套匆匆离开。  
夜雾模糊了城市华丽的妆容，只露出脏污的街道和路边被洗劫一空的醉汉。那倒霉蛋对降临自身的不幸一无所知，蜷在阴影中断断续续地哼着歌，听上去像莫扎特G小调交响曲中的一段，热烈又不安。萨列里不禁驻足了片刻，却终究沉默着走开了，把那人留在有莫扎特的梦境里。  
没了马车轱辘声，萨列里回到家时未惊醒任何人，包括呼呼大睡的守夜仆人。他不确知仆人的房间安排，取了备用钥匙后，全凭对对方的了解开了一楼走廊口第一间屋子——这屋子可以兼顾楼上楼下，还能一眼望见大门。  
屋里只有几件必要的家具，萨列里认出了搁在桌上的怀表，确定自己来对了地方。目标就是这张每个抽屉都有锁的书桌，他仔细回忆一番，伸手探入书桌背面和墙壁之间的缝隙，钥匙串果然在那儿，几十年如故。  
轮到猜抽屉就没有那么准了，萨列里开到倒数第二个抽屉才看到他弟弟们的信件，这让他忍不住把倒数第一个抽屉也开了，里头只有防潮木屑。怀着微妙的心情，萨列里取出抽屉里数量最多的那一扎信件——被分拣出来的宴会邀请函，属于已启程前往巴黎的安东尼奥，需由管家代为回绝。扫完它们便可明晰维也纳接下来一个月的宴会安排，等同于掌握了谣言从珠胎暗结到倾巢而出的日程表。  
将邀请函原样归位时，萨列里看到了旁边托尼的信件，明早它们会按照托尼的习惯被送到他的卧室去。萨列里粗粗一翻，头几封是宴会邀请函，帕尔菲伯爵府、瓦尔施塔登男爵府赫然在列，证实了他的猜测。再往下是工作信件和私人信件，不该再看了……  
然而他的手还是一一翻了下去，就好像知道会翻出什么。在所有无关紧要的信件下面，他看到了落款“沃夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特”的信。   
一封私人信件。他对自己说。如果这个排列顺序是有意为之的——就像抽屉的顺序，表达着一种不赞同的态度，那就意味着这不是一封“妥当”的信件。在不拆阅的情况下能做出这种判断，是靠书信来往频率，抑或对信背后的一切了然于心——  
“——无论您想知道什么，老爷，您都可以直接问我。”  
信件落回去，盖住那签名。“要么保守所有秘密，要么出卖所有秘密。”萨列里起身把钥匙放在桌上。老管家叹了口气，迟缓地从床上起身，白发在夜色中闪烁着微光。他需要亲眼确认过被翻动的东西才会安心，萨列里知道，而自己应该离开了。  
但在离开之前，萨列里忍不住问了一个问题：“你想过回威尼斯吗，艾瑞勒斯？”  
老人点灯的手停住了。他在黑暗中转过身，朝向萨列里：“您要结束旅程了？”  
萨列里愣住了。  
“人们只有在完成使命后才会考虑归宿。”老人轻声说，“如果到了那时候，是的，我会心满意足地离去。”  
萨列里沉默着，老人放下了打火匣，两道影子长久地伫立在黑暗中。  
“……旅程永远不会结束。可是，也许……不必独自前往。”  
门扉开启又阖上，影子悄然消逝。苍老的双手间，火石轻轻一响，光和热升腾起来，照亮了这间长夜中的小屋。

 

无数灯盏被点亮，无数帘幕被放下，衣冠楚楚的明和心照不宣的暗被分隔开，假面舞会开始了。寻常舞会上，这些贵客们在讲述故事时会更慎重：万众瞩目者精挑他们的听众，无人问津者则细选他们要诉说的故事。可在这里，一切顾忌都消失了，最公平公正的狂欢拉开序幕，欢迎所有人的参与，比试谁能以最可信的言辞编织出最离奇迷人的故事。“我亲眼所见”“我亲耳所闻”“我向天发誓”之类的语句此起彼伏，反正，灯光熄灭后，这些“我”也就烟消云散了。  
舞会中央，正有一群女士如此热议着。  
“我亲眼所见，”其中一人说，“不，不止是我！那天在场所有人都看见了！上周五，小莫扎特的音乐会！”  
“是的，我就在那儿，二楼包厢，正对着呢。”另一人说，“我们之中肯定不止我俩在场吧？那音乐会毕竟是穆勒伯爵赞助的。”  
“我也在，不过座位在一楼。谁能好心讲讲究竟发生了什么？我专心听曲子呢，别的什么都没留意。”  
“您在开玩笑吧！那么重大的事……”  
谦让了一轮，她们清点出了这个志同道合的小团体里唯一一个不和谐音：一位墨绿衣裙、身量高挑的女士。她戴着雅致的白底银线全脸面具，始终微倾身体聆听着，却没有说一个字。仔细观察，会发现那张面具的嘴部是封死的，仿佛标榜着这位女士沉默的美德。  
有位夫人想起这位女士曾现身于近期其他假面舞会上，便猜测她是某个贵族的新任妻子或情妇，上前挽住她的手臂：“您呢，亲爱的？任何关心艺术的人都不会错过那次音乐会，您一定也去了吧？”  
这本意是要叫这位女士发窘，未料她却泰然受之，甚至稍稍垮下肩膀来迁就娇小的夫人，仿佛对此类突如其来的亲热举动习以为常。“如您所言，我确实在场。”面具后传来低沉悦耳的声音，这位神秘的女士颔首低语，仿佛只说给挽着她的夫人听。夫人恍惚了一瞬，没由来地口干舌燥，情不自禁踮起脚攀上那胳膊，直勾勾盯着那面具下的眼眸，随口道：“您一定知道……”  
“我不过是看到了所有人都看到东西，既不多，也不少。”那美妙的声音说，“不过，我担心这不是一个合适的话题……关乎一名少女的声誉。在她那年纪，陷入那般关系并非她自己的过错。”  
“哦，亲爱的，我们明白您的顾虑，太明白了，谁在那年纪没受过一两次蒙骗？那些诗人、音乐教师、旅行家……”人群一片赞同声，“我们正是为了帮助那女孩儿，才想弄清来龙去脉。”  
“所以，他是她的音乐教师了？”  
“不然呢？除此之外，一介乐师哪有机会接触好人家的女儿。”  
“可我听说这一切是她父亲默许的……“忧虑的声音说。  
”那也没什么奇怪的！他毕竟有些可听的曲子，总有那么几个想让自家女儿借他的演奏会出名的人……他对所有的演奏者吹毛求疵，只除了他自己和他的情人们！没人会忘记他之前是怎么羞辱卡达拉大师的……”  
“这便解释得通了……可怜的姑娘……她才多少岁？十五岁？十七岁？”  
“就是那岁数，我亲眼看见了的！最容易被花言巧语摆布的年纪。”  
“天哪，之前他和他朋友的妻子那事，我还记得清清楚楚呢。没想到连那么小的姑娘都……”  
“那么，这事儿确凿无疑了？为了锦上添花，反倒失去了最重要的东西，做父亲的该有多懊悔啊！”  
“难怪他们后来吵成那样！话虽如此，他还有其他许多赞助人呢，被蒙蔽的可怜人！”  
“都有哪些人呢？”同情的声音说， “我记得其中有费迪南伯爵……”  
“那算一位，还有约瑟芬伯爵夫人、乔万尼男爵、波利尼亚克公爵……”  
你唱我和中，几个原本毫不想干的音符罗织成了迷人的曲子，主旋律坚实有力，装饰音天花乱坠，几可媲美莫扎特的交响曲。“作曲家们”一边为自己的杰作洋洋得意，一边打心底相信自己只是忠实又热心的听众，频频摇动扇子唏嘘着。  
“他们有权知道真相。不是把乐谱填得比谁都满就能成为一名好音乐家。”听众们向提议的绿裙女士投去仰赖的目光，“为了那已受害的，和尚且纯洁的——”  
“——请原谅，我同我的 ‘妻子’有些话要说。”  
一道男声骤然插入，随即攀在绿裙女士胳膊上的夫人被一把拽开，摔倒在旁人身上。那闯入者戴着半张黑色面具，睨了眼哗然的众人，轻蔑一笑，攫住那绿裙女士的手腕便走。  
眼看着方才仪态高雅的女士踉踉跄跄被人拖走，所有人都惊呆了。在这种宴会上，出于某些心知肚明的原因，没人会提及自己的婚姻状况，除非是不懂规矩的乡下贵族，又或是贵族及其情人间的情趣，让那些平日耻于见人的平民女子有个登堂入室的机会……“您听说了吗，”有人在那位差点蹶倒的夫人耳边说，“莫里茨伯爵的宴会混进了一伙妓女，打扮得像模像样的，可惜被她们的主顾认了出来……”  
露台窗帘掀开又垂落，挡住了夫人的惊呼声。闯入者转过身来，举起被他钳住的手，扯掉那长手套，继而揭去自己的面具，露出最年长的萨列里苍白冷漠的面孔： “证明发言者不可信，比证明他的话不可信容易得多，不是吗，托尼？”   
失去了遮掩，男人骨节分明的手僵硬地蜷着，萨列里曾经把着这手压下琴键，也曾纠正它按弦的姿势。帕尔菲伯爵府的那次，他本该当场就确信的——在这身巧妙修饰了体态的绿裙下，是他的幺弟托尼。他看着他长大，却仿佛从未真正了解过。  
在这无人的露台上，这对分享同一个名字的兄弟僵持着。最终萨列里深吸一口气，放开了手，托尼当即退到露台栏杆边，双手缩在胸口提防着。萨列里却不打算再做什么了，他终究不可能当众揭开那张面具，让一个萨列里身败名裂。“是‘小丑’吗？罢了，无论是谁教唆你的，停止这游戏，回去履行你的职责。”沉声说完，他戴上面具准备离开这令人厌恶的舞会。  
“——您猜不到吗？难道有别的答案吗？”  
优美的男高音绊住了萨列里的脚步。他转过身，看到托尼抚摸着他严密束缚的高领，逐一解开了扣子，露出平板的胸口和喉结滚动的颈项，从汗湿的衣襟间抽出一封信来。“若是猜不到，那便先听我猜一猜吧。他是怎么同您说的？是不是又亲又抱，满口‘亲爱的大师，真实的您可太迷人了’？是不是不分场合地索取，好像您是他唯一想要的东西？是不是？”  
萨列里的脸僵住了。托尼笑了几声，垂头瞧着那信，在指间缓缓翻覆它：“啊，这便是他能给予的全部了。人人有份，无比广博……却比玫瑰的花期还短暂。总有一天，您也会收到这样一封信：‘别再害怕了，亲爱的萨列里，纵情享受世间之乐吧，去反抗，去坚信，去爱——真诚地爱！这是天赋之外唯一通往上帝的道路……我把整个世界给了您，至于我本人，您总会在剧院见到我的……’”  
“‘真诚地爱’！”似哭似笑的声音透出面具，“可音乐和音乐的化身都不爱我，我凭什么要爱？”  
高高扬起手，托尼似乎要将那信扔给萨列里，下一刻却颤抖着收了回去，隔着面具吻那被攥皱的信，吻了一遍又一遍，将它紧紧护在心口，整个身躯都佝偻成一团。“……别再提什么‘职责’了，亲爱的哥哥。上帝只赋予我们一项职责，要我们对祂的宠儿心悦诚服……我偏不那样做！祂将见识我的反抗，我的诅咒，诅咒一切被爱的！而那方法正是莫扎特自己教给我的……”  
他的声音渐渐空洞，他被耗尽了，化为与面具相衬的灰烬。  
“上帝啊。”那灰烬吐出死去的声音，“我爱他。”  
萨列里后退着，直到后背靠上颤动的帘幕：“……你将后悔至死。”  
面具下的眼睛转向他，沉沉凝滞。许久之后，托尼发出一声嗤笑，将那信收拢回心口，一层一层地覆上衣襟，深深封藏起来。“若甚至不能活，又何必谈论死？至少我终有一死，比您强多了。”  
他推开萨列里，头也不回地走了，投身于那没有音乐只有谎言的世界。帘幕外的议论随之高涨起来，唇舌之间，人们将无数个不知名姓、不知年纪的女孩奸污了，将她们受辱的躯体抛掷在他人的名誉上，方才餍足地散去。


	12. Chapter 12

1786年，人们终于弄明白了那女孩的名字。安娜·哥特利布的名字被印在《费加罗的婚礼》的首演海报上，作为配角巴巴丽娜的扮演者排在演员表第十位。她本人对此非常满意，每经过一处海报便要停下欣赏一番，待终于抵达卡米西纳大楼，早已过了上课时间。她毫不慌张，哼着歌跑上楼梯，从走廊壁灯下掏出暗藏的钥匙，自行开门进了屋。  
相较于四年前第一次来上课时，这间住所冷清破落了许多。频繁的宴会（安娜管它们叫“狂欢节”）令家具和地板磨损得厉害，墙壁为掩盖污迹重贴了好几次墙纸，变得凹凸不平，装饰品不翼而飞，要不被人顺手牵羊，要不在主人拮据时被拿去典当了。羞于用这样的屋子招待人，莫扎特不得不停办了宴会，念叨了好几次要用《费加罗的婚礼》的票房收入翻修一番。  
安娜倒希望保持这样。身为酒馆老板的女儿，她对“酒友”是种什么类型的朋友再清楚不过了。“‘来吧，来吧，小仆役！去我们的家！’”她抄起扫帚，边唱边打扫起来，“‘在那里，你将发现城堡里最出色的歌手……’”  
“是‘城堡里最漂亮的女孩’。”音乐室传来莫扎特嘶哑的声音。连续数周熬夜让他发了热，正披着两件睡袍蜷在书桌边，根据彩排情况对唱段分配进行最后的调整，时不时抿一口酒来缓解头痛和寒冷。“哎，叽叽喳喳的小麻雀，我明明把这周的课全停了……”  
“统共只剩三个学生还停课，在收到费加罗的报酬前，您打算靠什么过日子呀？”  
莫扎特不说话了。安娜支着扫把，用唱歌的调子问：“要帮您买杯咖啡么？”  
“……去，钱在老地方。”  
老地方是指一个离大门只有几步、毫无安全性可言的贴花抽屉柜。安娜踮着脚往抽屉里瞅，发现里头不仅没多出钱，原本有七八个的纯金鼻烟盒也只剩了一个。她把抽屉推回去，摸了摸自己的口袋——里头揣着萨列里嘱咐过“除非万不得已，绝不提前给”的学费——唱起“请收下这小小心意，亲爱的夫人”，出门去了。  
端着咖啡回来时，安娜远远望见正下马车的萨列里，赶忙刹住脚步，把咖啡藏在身后。无论学生贫富贵贱，这位古板的先生都不乐见他们帮老师干杂活，哪怕学生本人不在意。安娜起初对此十分感动，后来就有些怕了，因她既无法拒绝莫扎特，又得避开身为常客的萨列里，不得不东躲西藏。  
萨列里似乎有些走神，并未发现杵在街边的安娜，缓步进了楼。倒是车夫看到了她，在萨列里走远后招招手，让出半个位子，安娜便三步并作两步上了车。  
“排练如何了呀，小安娜？”  
“还行吧！毕竟我只有一首短咏叹调，其他都是合唱的宣叙调，歌词还都傻乎乎的……‘我把它弄丢了！真糟糕！啊！’”  
车夫哈哈大笑。他们知情知趣地闲聊了一会儿，算算时间差不多，安娜端起已经凉了的黑咖啡下了车。 走出几步，又掉头喊道：“我家附近的维登剧院翻新了！是个平民剧院，据说会新招一批歌手，酒客们都叫我去碰碰运气。若是成了，任何人都能来剧院听我唱歌！”  
车夫不以为然：“好姑娘不该去那种地方工作。”  
“好姑娘还不该同莫扎特待在一个房间里呢。咱们这些说不上话的人永远搞不清楚‘好姑娘’‘正派人’的标准是什么。让那帮家伙说去吧！至少‘音乐响起的地方是我的王国！’”安娜比划了一个开场手势，挥挥手跑走了。  
回到莫扎特家门口，她先贴着门听了会儿动静，又理了理衣裙，悄悄闪进门，把咖啡藏在隐蔽的架子上。完成这一系列动作后，她才敲响了音乐室的门：“上午好，萨列里先生！”  
那位正翻看谱子的先生便抬起头来：“上午好，哥特利布小姐。”  
“噢……”呻吟声从靠着萨列里的一大团毛毯里传出，“我把这孩子给忘了……”  
安娜耸耸肩，对此习以为常。对于工作中的莫扎特，纵使维纳斯只套着一个酒桶从他面前走过，他也会在两三个乐句后把她忘个精光。  
“您迟到了。”萨列里指出。  
“呃……老师告诉我这周不上课。我只是来问一些……彩排中遇到的问题。”  
萨列里推推那团毯子。“什么？能有什么问题？”莫扎特嘟嘟囔囔地探出头，“她只有一首短咏叹调，其他都是合唱的宣叙调，歌词还都傻乎乎的……”  
安娜顿时哈哈大笑。萨列里一头雾水，来回看这对师徒。莫扎特耸耸肩表示自己啥都不知道。  
“该给您请一位礼仪老师了，哥特利布小姐。”萨列里只好这么说，“不久后您会进入维也纳的社交圈——”  
“礼仪又不能帮我唱得更好。”“她是个歌手，能唱会演就行。”  
萨列里便不说话了，板着脸继续看谱子。想到这位先生毕竟算是自己的金主，安娜正琢磨要说两句软话，却见莫扎特裹起毯子毫无礼仪地往萨列里腿上一滚，赖在那儿不动了。  
“起来。”萨列里眼睛看着谱子，推了推腿上的金毛脑袋。  
“您就是觉得我粗鲁无礼！”  
“这自知之明能化为行动就好了。”萨列里冷漠道，将手掌覆在莫扎特发热的额头。于是没有安娜什么事了。她偷偷溜出屋子，喝掉那杯被遗忘的咖啡庆祝自己逃过一劫，结果被苦得龇牙咧嘴。  
比起穿着进门都困难的裙子去同另一堆裙子闲聊，她宁愿坐在酒桶顶上给酒客们唱歌，至少他们都真心爱她。“‘来吧，来吧，小仆役！去我们的家！在那里，你将发现城堡里最出色的歌手……’”她轻声哼着歌，捡起扫帚东扫扫西扫扫，回想着数年前莫扎特的承诺。有那么一会儿，谱子翻动声停止了，偌大的屋子里只有歌声和扫帚掠过地面的细响。  
“……我真的得走了。安东尼奥从巴黎回来了，今天下午到。”美妙的男声低低传来。  
“安东尼奥？……哦。他去了巴黎……我了解那鬼地方，装腔作势，傲慢无情。如果一个音乐家在那儿获得了成功，多半不是因为他的音乐。”  
萨列里没有接话。一阵窸窸窣窣的响动后，传来了莫扎特笑嘻嘻的声音：“等他的作品在维也纳上演了，我们就会知道啦！也许他在巴黎遇到了他的缪斯……”  
“他只会把镜子里的自己视作缪斯。”萨列里实话实说。  
莫扎特噗嗤笑了，笑着笑着咳嗽了起来。一阵慌乱的动静后，安娜反应过来萨列里在找什么，快步溜进厨房。果不其然，锅里的水搁了太多天，已飘起了霉点——意味着这几天莫扎特全靠喝酒在过日子。这倒不稀罕，离供水点太远的贫民区多的是以劣酒代水的穷人，但若是摊上一个生病的莫扎特外加一个萨列里，便无法小事化了了。安娜赶忙舀掉霉点销毁证据，又把锅架上灶台，升起火——萨列里在这时进来了，提着空空的水壶。  
安娜慌忙解释：“我、我想煮点儿热水，我妈妈说发烧的人不该喝冷水。”  
环视遍布污水和腐败垃圾的厨房，萨列里沉下了脸色：“这不该是您的事。必须请住家的佣人了。”  
安娜低下头玩手指：好主意，但却很难实现。莫扎特兜里有钱时就有无穷无尽的“狂欢节”，没哪个老实人愿意常住在这个家里；没钱没“狂欢节”时也就没钱请佣人了。为此，萨列里曾给过莫扎特一笔钱，嘱咐只能用于请佣人，结果它们转眼变成了“狂欢节”上的酒水和赌资。在萨列里为此拒见莫扎特一个月后，莫扎特从别处借齐了钱——利息高得骇人，要还给萨列里。打那之后，萨列里再不直接给莫扎特钱了。  
莫扎特需要一个妻子，这是小孩儿都能明白的事实。一个同他住在一起、为他操持家事、打理财务、陪他玩、擅长社交又精通音乐的妻子。“那得上帝派一个天使下来。”安娜嘀咕道。  
萨列里当她在说请佣人之事，烦躁地抱起手臂：“原本多给些钱便能请到……”   
“请到什么？”莫扎特独自等了一小会儿，忍不住拖着毛毯撵了过来。萨列里只好把水壶塞给安娜，半拖半抱地赶莫扎特回干净的地方。热水“咕噜”“咕噜”冒起泡来，远远地，传来莫扎特的低语：“唱首歌吧，亲爱的！您总哄过弟弟们睡觉……”  
安娜竖起耳朵听着，可直到水沸腾着跳出锅来，萨列里都没有发出任何声音。在安娜的记忆里，萨列里从未在莫扎特面前唱过歌。  
就着溢出的水抹了两把台面，又把垃圾踢到角落里，安娜自觉这厨房已十分干净，抱起变温了的水壶回到音乐室。她的老师伏在躺椅上，正小声打着呼噜。半跪在躺椅边的萨列里回过头来，用眼神示意把水壶放到桌上，随后轻轻把莫扎特抓着他的手放进毯子下。  
他们离开了音乐室。萨列里带上门，低声询问安娜：“彩排遇到什么问题了？”  
“呃……‘何处寻觅那美好时光’宣叙调部分的气息不太好把握……”  
“那是罗西娜的唱段，不是巴巴丽娜的。”  
安娜眨眨眼，嘻嘻一笑：“您记得真清楚。”  
萨列里小声叹了口气，带着安娜往外走，关上了第二道门。曾经喧嚣如今空寂的厅堂里，男声低婉而唱：“‘何处寻觅那美好时光？何处寻觅那美好时光……那些虚假的誓言去哪儿了？一切都化为悲伤和泪水……’”

 

马车刚在大门外停下，安东尼奥便已想念起他在巴黎的住所。恰似它最年长的主人，萨列里家的大宅一成不变，森冷而缄默，漠然俯瞰着人来人往，冬去春来。  
预先守候的仆人们奔来卸行李，安东尼奥只拎着一只小手提箱下了车，里头装着他的成功——在巴黎所作、使他名利双收的歌剧们。  
首先，得让健忘的贵人们回忆起宫廷乐师长安东尼奥·萨列里。接着联系剧院，趁着势头让这几部歌剧轮番上演，占据话题。安东尼奥愉快地计划着，步入大宅，接着愣在了门口。前厅、楼梯、走廊，细密可爱的花朵从各处转角、护栏涌出，在窗户吹入的微风中簌簌摇曳，将高深的大屋妆点得犹如春日山崖。  
直到有人拿走了他的行李箱，安东尼奥才回过神。一名陌生的卷发矮个青年提着行李箱，正冲他微笑：“为您效劳，安东尼奥先生，我是您家的新管家。原先那位是我的亲族，您依然可以叫我艾瑞勒斯。”  
“艾瑞勒斯先生……”  
“他好着呢，这会儿正在莱尼亚诺老家逗曾孙玩儿。”  
尽管老管家的为人并不合安东尼奥的意，但他的服务无可挑剔，安东尼奥本以为他会为萨列里家族工作到最后……某种意义上他也确实做到了，这个新的“艾瑞勒斯”几乎同他年轻时一模一样。“我为他感到高兴，替我问候他。”  
年轻的艾瑞勒斯感谢了他，拎着他的行李箱往楼上去了，途中还向路过的仆人们发出了数条指令。在他迅捷、明确的指挥下，安东尼奥带回来的大量行李被一一开箱清点，分门别类送往不同的房间。其中九成是巴黎追捧者的赠礼，不久后它们将作为“巴黎的时尚”被转赠给那些引领维也纳音乐界风向的权贵们。  
安东尼奥一边观察一边上了楼，停在自己的卧室门口。艾瑞勒斯正催促女仆们重整衣橱，为安东尼奥从巴黎带回来的时髦衣饰腾地方。往静悄悄的楼上望了望，安东尼奥随意道：“其他人呢？”  
目前为止，安东尼奥对这位新管家十分满意，虽然他选花的品味差了点儿。如果他能比原先那位更识时务一些，那就完美了。  
“两位老爷都出门啦！”艾瑞勒斯大声回答，头也不抬地忙活着。  
安东尼奥瞥了他一眼：“是在准备降临节的演出吧，算算时间……”  
“降临节可是个大日子啊，准会忙个不可开交。”艾瑞勒斯应了一句，检查完了女仆的工作，向安东尼奥行了个礼退出去，“随时恭候您的吩咐，先生！”  
无言地，安东尼奥目送艾瑞列斯奔下楼，迎向门口——萨列里那无视四季和时尚的黑色身影走进了前厅敞亮的光线里，停下脚步让艾瑞列斯接过斗篷。这下安东尼奥算是明白了，如果说老艾瑞列斯是萨列里的影子，那么年轻的这个大约是萨列里的应声虫，本质上并无区别，都是这位一家之主的附庸，具有符合其需求的品质：忠诚和慎言。  
“安东尼奥回来了？”听到萨列里的问话声，安东尼奥下意识地从楼梯边退开，却还是被萨列里看到了，只得调起轻松的语气：“真高兴见到您一切安好，兄长。”  
萨列里颔首作为回应，接着低头同艾瑞勒斯交代晚上接风宴的安排。他的面容同数年前相比毫无变化，只略微鲜明了几分，也许是因为整个大屋都变亮堂了。安东尼奥忍不住多看了两眼，总觉得哪里不同寻常……  
萨列里交代完了事，往前走了两步似乎又想起了什么，回头朝艾瑞勒斯说话，发辫随着动作扫落肩头，那根深红的发带便清晰地露了出来，灼烈逼人，像萃了玫瑰的灵魂。  
安东尼奥从楼梯旁退开了。他退回自己的房间里，关上了门，头靠在门板上，力图思索些什么，脑中却一片空白。他想起了巴黎献给他的掌声和喝彩，它们包围了他，拖着他坠落下去，坠入异国他乡的软玉温香中。让娜、克拉拉、简，或者随便什么名字，他享用她们，畅饮她们的崇拜和臣服，直到醉眼朦胧，直到她们模糊的面容都变成莫扎特，变成那个在性事中热情得近乎讨好的金发青年，那瘦削的四肢紧紧缠住他，叫他红了眼，为着快乐之外的东西发狂地挞伐那身躯——  
巨大的轰鸣中，那身躯崩解了，化为无穷的音符。  
莫扎特，莫扎特，莫扎特！  
刹那间，安东尼奥渴望摧毁一切，音符、乐曲、舞台、观众、掌声，一切！砸碎它们，把它们踩在脚下！——可他不敢那么做，他甚至不敢砸门，因为那不合身份。忍了又忍，他最终从紧咬的牙关间发出一声低吼，回身向屋里。  
正对上翘脚坐在桌上的小丑。  
“嘻嘻！嘻嘻！这真是太好笑啦！”倒拿着安东尼奥在巴黎所作歌剧的总谱，小丑摇头晃脑地点评着，接着随手扔开，跳下地来，“气色不好呐，亲爱的大师！”  
有一瞬间安东尼奥想叫他滚出去，但他沉住了气。比起非凡的敌人，一个无能的兄弟要容易忍受得多，即便他疯狂又恶毒。“我以为更迟才会见到你。”  
“哎呀，难道您不想念我，不想念维也纳吗？我将这两者都送到您面前了，保管知无不言，言无不尽。”小丑张开双臂作势要拥抱安东尼奥。  
安东尼奥谨慎地避开了：“真令人感动。可惜我和维也纳之间没有秘密，就不劳烦你转述了。”  
“为了您可爱的新作们，您也许会想了解剧院最近的安排……”  
“它们自会来了解我的安排。”  
安东尼奥从容微笑，看着对面那张浓墨重彩的脸渐趋僵硬。“别白费力气了。”他柔声道，“这些小把戏还是留给托尼或者我们亲爱的长兄吧，他们一个乐于被支配，一个对小孩儿充满耐心，尤其是长不大的那种。”  
小丑沉默了片刻，挪动起脚步。安东尼奥内心嗤笑一声，正要侧身让开路，小丑却停在了他面前。“我明白了……我明白啦！”小丑自言自语道，眯起眼睛打量安东尼奥，“这里有个最大的傻瓜呢！这傻瓜以为自己是例外，是这个家里唯一的成功者！他以为自己走在别的道上，离萨列里的宿命远远的……真是个大傻瓜呀！”  
安东尼奥瞪着小丑，被羞辱得张口结舌。小丑大笑起来，手舞足蹈地绕了安东尼奥一圈，倒退向门口：“听着，安东尼奥，音乐大师，宫廷红人，既然您神通广大，那就试试挤进周一下午的皇家宫廷剧院吧。别怕发现自己有多傻，去听一听吧……您总归要发现的！”  
他摔开门，在仆佣们的惊呼声中蹿出了大宅，一路尖笑着：“上帝把他的笛子吹响啦！谁都别想逃……！”


	13. Chapter 13

安东尼奥告诫自己不要去。成功的要诀有许多，其中一条是始终保持头脑清醒，别在他人唆使下，更别在自身冲动下干出什么傻事。他甚至没在随后几日的宴会和沙龙上打听周一下午皇家宫廷剧院究竟上演什么剧目，甚至在别人提及时转移了话题，有惊无险地熬过了周一。  
紧接着，周二，他避无可避，被卷入《费加罗的婚礼》掀起的热潮中。所有人都在讨论这部歌剧，绘声绘色、如痴如醉，仿佛他们全都在昨晚奇迹上演的现场。任何人不先评论上几句《费加罗的婚礼》，就无法在社交圈里说上话。  
别无选择，安东尼奥于周五下午落座于皇家宫廷剧院顶楼的包厢。他联系上了相熟的剧院总管罗森博格，本想弄到周二或周三的票，挑不是莫扎特指挥的场次，走个过场速战速决，却被告知实在一票难求，还得扣除预留给皇室成员的座位。直到周四声乐课上，安东尼奥才终于得了机会：卡瓦列里向他抱怨被贵族情人放了鸽子，要独个儿去看明天的《费加罗的婚礼》。他赶紧把那张余票哄到手，无暇再挑三拣四。  
于情于理，安东尼奥都应当登门迎接卡瓦列里，她却暧昧一笑：“您已得了我的票，可不能再贪心了！”  
于是乎，接连数日的不如人意后，安东尼奥独自等在包厢里，面无表情地扫视剧厅，辨认哪些人是幕间休息时该去问候的——那帮权贵们往日看着还算顺眼，此刻却一个比一个像莫扎特歌剧中的丑角，趾高气昂，对即将遭受的挫折毫无预见。他焦躁地收回视线，却见对面原本空着的包厢多了一个人，黑发黑衣，端然坐于护墙后，可不正是他的长兄。  
说实话，即使另外两个萨列里此刻亦在这剧厅里，那也没什么好意外的。安东尼奥轻声咋舌，转开视线，稍后又忍不住用余光打量：他是否在等人？又是在等谁？  
阴影深处，萨列里包厢的门似乎动了。安东尼奥不禁打直脊背凝神细看——  
“唰”，扑满香粉的扇子挡在了他面前，卡瓦列里曼妙的声音随之飘落：“您可真是一刻不得闲啊，蜜蜂先生。”  
哑然数秒，安东尼奥托起那把扇子——萨列里包厢的门好好地关着——牵起卡瓦列里的手一吻：“那您便是让人迷途知返的玫瑰了，我亲爱的。”  
卡瓦列里用扇子挡住半张脸，微微眯起眼睛，仿佛受用又仿佛某种心知肚明的嘲讽。在她施施然落座的时候，安东尼奥再次往对面瞄去：包厢里依然只有萨列里一个人，除了萨列里的坐姿稍许变了，一切如旧。  
“——别回头。”  
莫扎特的声音从身后传来，随后是细不可闻的关门声。温热的双手探入萨列里的后领，捋开发丝露出苍白的颈项。一个吻落在那里，继以细细的舔咬。  
“快开场了。”萨列里游目于剧厅中，看到了对面包厢里正同卡瓦列里交谈的安东尼奥。  
“安东尼奥？啊，还有卡特琳娜！”莫扎特小声叫道。萨列里沉下脸色，失去了奉陪的心情，正要转过头，却被莫扎特捏住后颈阻止了。“嘘。”莫扎特说，接着是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。萨列里伸手想阻止莫扎特——无论他打算做什么——却只捞到一丛柔软的发丝。他垂下眼，莫扎特正蹲在护墙下，趴在他腿上瞅他，神情明亮期盼，一只手揽住了他的小腿，隔着丝袜轻轻挠刮。  
“不。”萨列里说，竭力咬字清晰，确保不会被误听。为了让萨列里体味到那快乐，莫扎特做了许多异想天开的尝试，但它们全部加起来都比不过这一次。  
“就那么一小会儿，我向您保证！”莫扎特亲亲那膝盖，“马上开场啦，您不想好好听吗？”  
萨列里焦虑地望了眼舞台。还有几分钟开场，乐队成员陆陆续续进入乐池，观众随之安静下来。在他眺望的时候，莫扎特已托起他的一条腿，溜进他双腿之间，萨列里只来得及踩住莫扎特的胳膊，阻止莫扎特架高他的腿。“你想做什么啊？”他咬牙问。  
“想看看您。”莫扎特握住那并不怎么用力的脚，求道，“您什么都不用做……”  
萨列里捂住了脸，将头扭向舞台，再也不看莫扎特了。莫扎特小声欢呼，开心地把萨列里的小腿亲了个遍，将那条腿架到自己肩上，接着伸手摸进那深黑的外套下。萨列里无法再坐稳，整个人向护墙的方向倾斜，只能支起胳膊，手肘压住护墙来支撑自己，另一只手紧紧扣住墙沿。在包厢外的人看来，他只是靠在了护墙上，倾身支颐，似乎想把舞台看得更清楚。  
而在包厢里，莫扎特已退下了萨列里的裤子，让它半遮半落地绷在萨列里腿根处，掩住他向深处探索的手指。在柔密的天鹅绒椅面和紧绷的双臀之间，他摸索到了那所在，边指尖抚弄边观察着萨列里的反应，而后慢慢推进了一指节。那儿比平时紧窒太多，莫扎特有些意外。他早先就发现了，萨列里熟知如何放松自己、任人使用，哪怕从头到尾没有快感。  
目不转睛地，萨列里盯着乐池，乐队指挥正要就位。“干什么都行，快一点。”他低声说，不自觉带上了祈求的意味。  
莫扎特暗自盘算着，一边推进手指一边随口应承：“好的，好的，您太紧啦。”  
萨列里飞快地瞥了眼他，眉头紧锁。他扣住墙沿的手勉强松开了，垂落到腿上，胸膛起伏着，尽力放松自己。在迎接开场的掌声里，莫扎特得以探入第二根手指，顶住了不住收缩的内壁。萨列里猛地哆嗦了一下，用力捂住了嘴。  
“嘘。您好好地听……我不会很过分的。”莫扎特温柔地哄着，微微托起萨列里的腿根，让它因无处着力而紧张。萨列里的后背抵住了椅子，弯折的腰细细战栗起来。  
欢快的弦乐声飞向穹顶，歌剧开始了。莫扎特不疾不徐抽插起手指，看到萨列里猛地闭上眼睛又睁开，捂嘴的手向下掐住喉头，另一只手紧紧揪住椅面。他不必分辨碰哪儿才能让萨列里有反应了，哪怕只是稍许掐紧那腿根，萨列里便立刻按住了他，指尖颤抖着，无声地请求他住手。  
他当然不会住手。费加罗唱起求爱的歌谣，等来了苏珊娜的回应。这回应是如此浓烈，让他深陷其中，欲罢不能。他跟着歌声轻轻哼着，又加了一根手指，继续他的演奏。萨列里被捅得微微摇晃起来，在深红的绒布上小幅度蹭动着，徒劳地试图夹起腿，一手胡乱抓着莫扎特托住他腿根的手——那景象简直像他自己掰开腿渴求被进入。  
真美啊。赞叹涌到唇边，莫扎特却没有说出来。他所吐露的爱语从未能传达到，这个苦刑犯俯首而行，坚信自己没有资格触碰星星，哪怕身体已坦陈，心灵却冥顽不化。  
“给我吧！”祈祷一般，他仰望着，“把一切交给我。”  
旋律向最终的高潮奔去，莫扎特放开了萨列里的腿，那身躯猛地沉进软椅中，把莫扎特的手指吞到了指根。  
女高音攀升到极点，炫目的白光在萨列里眼前迸裂，教他几乎流下泪来。他没有释放，直接迎来了高潮，  
极致的紧绷后，萨列里瘫软下来，歪在护墙上喘着气。莫扎特搂住萨列里的腿，在一阵阵抽搐的大腿内侧轻柔地吻着，安抚着。萨列里望向他，张开嘴似乎想说什么，又紧紧地闭上了。莫扎特的手指还埋在他痉挛的体内。  
静静厮磨了一阵，莫扎特感到萨列里缓过来了，便抬头问：“您想不想要我？”  
回答他的是萨列里严厉又混乱的眼神。他嗤嗤笑起来，“好啦，好啦”地安慰着，替萨列里收拾衣裤，完事之后也不打算起来，坐在地上倚着萨列里的腿听楼下传来的歌声。“复仇！复仇！复仇意味着快乐！”意欲算计费加罗的巴尔托洛医生登上舞台，昂扬而歌，势在必得。萨列里忍不住想踢莫扎特一脚，又舍不得再分散注意力，板着脸将目光转回舞台，余光瞥到了对面包厢。  
安东尼奥正笔直望过来。  
萨列里愣了瞬息，转向对面。四目相对，安东尼奥犹自怔愕着，少顷惊醒过来，失去表情的脸抽搐了一下，别了开去。从他的位置是无法看到的，但是，他知道了。萨列里确定了。  
那又如何？萨列里放松了下来，甚至有些懒洋洋了。他向后倚进软椅里，舒展双腿，让莫扎特靠得更舒服一些。咏叹调在鼓声激昂中收住，巴尔托洛携着情人意气风发地下了场。  
“怎么了？这曲子有哪儿不对吗？”  
一阵香风飘来，安东尼奥茫然地转过头。卡瓦列里玩味地瞧着他，鲜红的唇瓣微微勾着，丰腴的手摇动扇子，在雪白的胸口投下扑闪的影子。  
“曲子。”安东尼奥咽了一口唾沫，头昏脑涨道，“曲子能有什么不对？它是杰作……”  
他倏然收声，意识到了自己在说什么，血液轰地冲上头顶。卡瓦列里没有察觉他的异常，兀自点头道：“这剧应当会演很久，我该争取一下，莫扎特没有理由拒绝我……”  
“不。”安东尼奥打断她的话，“它不该再演了。”  
卡瓦列里愣住了。“您刚才还说它是杰作。”  
安东尼奥站起身，挡住了舞台。他满怀怜悯地俯视着她，仿佛她是一头无知的小羔羊：“亲爱的，这正是莫扎特的把戏。他摆弄他的音符，把禁书包装成杰作，把侮辱包装成玩笑，让人们一边受辱一边为他鼓掌！傲慢至极、恶劣至极！”  
“可这故事已经……修改过了。”卡瓦列里做了个隐晦的手势，“连陛下都同意了，还亲临了首演。”  
“陛下英明又仁慈，但毕竟是外行，在座诸位贵人亦然。可您和我不一样，亲爱的首席女高音。”舞台上，假冒仆役的贵族少年正唱到“我已不知自己是谁”，安东尼奥在那歌声中强迫自己说完，“在音乐的领域，我们是绝对的权威，不可欺骗。”  
卡瓦列里不由自主地点起了头，思索起来。在沙龙里，称赞《费加罗的婚礼》的声音已经太多了，是时候来点儿不一样的了，标新立异者才能引领风潮。“您说得对，尊敬的大师！”她赞同道， “这是莫大的愚弄，您和我有责任让人们知道真相。我有几个贵族朋友，他们会乐意倾听的……”  
她真心实意地谋划了起来，尽管她并不属于、也永远不会被当作那“受辱者”——贵族——的一员，哪怕她有一千个贵族情人。安东尼奥冷眼旁观，心中嘲讽着她也嘲讽着自己，嘴上却不断附和、鼓动着。无与伦比的歌曲继续着，回荡在他心中，可他不再去听它们了。  
这是他播下的第一颗种子。


	14. Chapter 14

几天后，一纸公文，《费加罗的婚礼》被禁演了。盛赞过它的嘴们如今同仇敌忾地喊着：“他既然选择那样的题材，就该做好准备！”   
铺天盖地的讨伐声中，莫扎特病倒了。剧院把损失算在了创作者头上，《费加罗的婚礼》非但没给莫扎特带来财富，反而让他失去一大批订单，仅有的三个学生中两个离开了，他落到了连出诊费都掏不出的地步。  
萨列里因此频繁出入卡米西纳大楼，甚至留宿在那里。他叫来了医生，又强行送走了来探病的安娜，以免她被传染。被塞进马车时，安娜抓着萨列里不肯放手：“他会好起来的，对吗？您要提醒他，他还没兑现对我的承诺呢！一支顶好的咏叹调……上帝啊，他还要写许许多多无与伦比曲子呢……”  
萨列里拉开她的手，关上了车门。隔着车窗，他低声说：“回家吧。我会通知您的。”  
马车碌碌远去，带走了女孩的哭声——对于这一切，莫扎特毫不知情。他从前天晚上开始发高烧，已昏迷了一天两夜。  
医生留下的最后一剂药水在萨列里舌尖留下苦涩的味道。他凝视着昏睡的莫扎特，撩开被敷药沁湿的金发。如果药物再不起作用，他就得去请医生为莫扎特放血了。通常而言，这是最后的手段，有些人会奇迹般的康复，更多人则一命呜呼。  
幸或不幸，莫扎特也许比这些人多一条路……  
最终，莫扎特没有给萨列里机会，代他选择那条路。他从正午开始退烧，傍晚时恢复了正常体温。至于他是什么时候醒来的，没人知道——萨列里为他更换湿布时，他突然睁开眼捉住萨列里的手：“哈哈！早上好啊，我的大师！”  
萨列里呆了几秒，把毛巾一扔，冲出了屋子，留下不知所措的莫扎特。紧接着传来了大门砰然关上的声音，不知所措顿时变成了后悔和惊慌，莫扎特翻身想下床，却因为手脚发软连人带被滚到了地上。  
二十多分钟后，萨列里拎着医生赶回来，一进房间就看到床脚缩着团抽抽噎噎的被子。“搞什么鬼？”他忍不住吼了一声，把那团东西抱回床上，扒出不知是在哭还是在擤鼻子的莫扎特。莫扎特瞪了眼萨列里，又瞅了瞅萨列里身后的医生，用力吸了一下鼻子，宣布道：“我已经好了！”  
“替他检查。”萨列里转身让位给医生。  
当医生用他那堆仪器戳来戳去的时候，莫扎特僵硬得像一具尸体。医生一走，他便“蹭”地坐起身，随即又头晕目眩地倒回去。“啊，我亲爱的大师！这点儿毛病根本不需要看医生，他们只会让问题越来越严重。”他呻吟道，“只要好好休息，遵循一些可靠的经验……”  
“风湿病、天花、支气管炎、黄疸、败血症、猩红热。医生说您的既往病史够写一百页，难道它们都是靠休息和经验治好的吗？那真是神迹。”萨列里头也不抬，收拾了莫扎特滚下床时打翻的水盆，出了屋子又回来，掀走莫扎特蒙在头上的被子，扔给他一床干燥的新被子。从被子的边缘，莫扎特看到萨列里来回走动，好半晌忙完了，往床边一站。莫扎特便磨磨蹭蹭顶起被子，同萨列里四目相对。也许是为了方便做事，萨列里没有穿那身惯常的黑外套，只在莫扎特的一件铁黑色衬衫外套了马甲，袖口花边被勾烂少许又沾了水，不太体面地绞着。他脸色一贯苍白，辨不出有无倦意，只是眸色沉郁地注视着莫扎特。  
“我要请个仆人。”萨列里说，“他会照顾好您。”  
“您呢？”莫扎特立刻问。  
萨列里看着他。“有事。”他说。  
莫扎特推开被子，坐起来面对萨列里，一张苍白的面孔对着另一张。“我请求您不要去。”他说。  
“莫扎特，”萨列里维持住了冷静的语气，“事情不会到此为止，绝不会。”  
“事情不会到此为止，直到您输掉全部的自己！”莫扎特摇摇晃晃地站了起来，抓住萨列里往上扯，“这是懦夫制定的游戏规则、不断收紧的枷锁、鞭打后的蜜糖！在这游戏里没有玩家，只有主人和奴仆！我试过了，醒悟了，再也不低头了！我再也不奉陪了！”  
他说完了，气喘吁吁地撑在萨列里肩上，圈住萨列里：“不要去那儿，我亲爱的。让猪猡和屠夫去玩它们的游戏吧，我们要在地上建起自己的永恒王国，除了音乐再没有别的规则。音乐生而自由，我们亦然。”  
萨列里攀住莫扎特消瘦的脊背，长久地凝止着。莫扎特抚摸萨列里的头发，絮絮地说着话，说接下来要作的歌剧、协奏曲、四重奏……“活是永远干不完的！”他忍不住感叹，随即小声咳嗽起来。萨列里忙托着他的背把他放平在床上，盖上被子。  
莫扎特拉住萨列里的手，望着他：“我能假设您是不会生病的吗？”  
萨列里被他捉着，微微蹙起眉头，低头看自己的衣服，尽管不明显，这一身也已经脏了。  
“脱嘛。”莫扎特轻轻摇他的手，毫不捏扭，“我喜欢您赤裸时的神情。”  
“……您要是早生六千年，就没有这些事了。”萨列里终于忍不住把他一直以来的感想说出了口，抬高手腕示意莫扎特撒手。随后他脱光了衣服，上床进被窝，行动之间没有一点儿不自然，宛如野兽钻进森林深处的洞穴。  
莫扎特立刻抱住他，高兴地亲了他好几下，问：“六千年前都有些什么乐器？”  
“看您的本事了。”萨列里闭上了眼睛。他不需要睡眠，只是懒得再说话了。莫扎特凝视他的脸，安静了片刻，又说：“我总觉得认识您很久了。”  
萨列里撩起眼皮看了莫扎特一眼，闭了回去。“晚安，六千岁的老先生。”莫扎特亲了亲他，又盯着看了片刻，终于耗尽了精力，打了个哈欠蹭到萨列里颈边，阖上双眼。  
半梦半醒间，他仿佛回到了多年前那间旅馆客房里。一切仍是记忆中的样子，但他不再独自面对死亡和寂静了，黑发的少年安眠在他身侧，仿佛是他从未分离的双生子……


	15. Chapter 15

一连串灾难的尾声，莫扎特搬了家。医生上门收医药费时恰逢萨列里不在家，莫扎特得以明目张胆地抱怨“真是花钱买罪受！”，用自己的名字打了欠条。事后他合计了一下，退掉了卡米西纳大楼的房子，取回半年的房租，改租远离市中心的一间小公寓，用省下的钱偿清了医药费。为赔偿家具和装潢的损坏，房东要求用他自己购置的几件家具来抵，他觉得这不公平，但对方提高了嗓门说那些家具如今不过些破烂二手货，允许他拿来抵全是一片善心，他便诺诺应了。  
于是次日萨列里回来，莫扎特已经哼着小曲在打包行李了。一箱乐谱，一箱书，一箱衣服被褥，一箱杂物，一张台球桌，雇一架车，这个家就算搬完了。  
萨列里监督着工人把那张台球桌搬上车，满眼不认同之色。莫扎特的新居位于劳恩斯坦街，萨列里有个学生住那附近，他因此对那片区域略有了解，知道那儿住的多是说穷不穷说富不富的平民，房屋面积只有市中心豪宅的三分之一甚至更小。他相当怀疑莫扎特的新家能塞进这玩意儿，觉得还不如折价卖给房东。莫扎特见状不妙，赶紧拖走萨列里，嚷嚷着：“打台球可锻炼身体了！”  
最终的事实是折中的——台球桌成功进了屋，甚至成功进了它该待的房间，却把那间屋子几乎完全占满了。萨列里睨了眼那尴尬的情状，走开去整理乐谱，由着莫扎特转来转去一筹莫展。  
到了晚饭时间，新房东过来敲门，萨列里才乐谱中拔出脑袋，想起屋子里还有一个人。  
这个人正趴在台球桌底下，就着一截蜡烛头乐呵呵地作着曲，似乎把那地方当成了秘密的地下室。  
萨列里敲敲台球桌的桌面：“房东邀请我们共进晚餐。”  
没有反应，萨列里果断作罢。半个钟头后，他带着房东匀出的一盘子食物回来，莫扎特正在翻箱倒柜，被他吓了一跳：“哇！我以为您回去了！”  
萨列里放下盘子：“别找了，没有能吃的。东西不是您亲手打包的吗？”   
“啊，谱子在台球桌底下。”莫扎特随手一指，扑到桌前大快朵颐。  
萨列里便去把乐谱一张张捡起来，顺便熄掉快烧完的蜡烛，以免入住第一天就遭了火灾。新曲子是一首分节歌，以博鲁马乌尔的诗歌《自由之歌》为歌词，明快的旋律不断重复，极易上口。萨列里扫了一遍便在心里唱起来：悲哉！可怜之人，不知那黄金般的自由！  
莫扎特端着盘子举着叉子溜达过来，在台球室门口一屁股坐下，努力把嘴里的东西咽下去，说：“唱一唱，萨列里老师？我听到您给安娜唱歌了。”  
萨列里把乐谱拢向胸口，随后却放下了它们。  
这不是第一次了，莫扎特没有特别失望，擦了擦嘴，将盘子放到一边，仰头瞧着萨列里：“亲亲我？”  
萨列里便俯身吻他一下。  
“唔。”莫扎特咂咂嘴，“所以不是因为您不爱我。那又是为什么呢？”  
萨列里俯视着他，轻轻拂开他颊边的发丝。“因为我不能输得太彻底。” 他低语道，“那会发生可怕的事。所有已发生的都源于我，而我比他们加起来都可怕。”  
莫扎特思考了一会儿，问：“那曾经发生过吗？”  
萨列里没有回答这个问题。他把莫扎特推倒在地板上，徐缓地吻他，凝视他，抚慰他。那具瘦弱了许多的躯体坦然接受了这一切，泛起红晕，颤抖起来，容纳了他的信徒，一如容纳他的敌人。

 

在他们依偎取暖的小屋之外，新的风潮席卷了维也纳，湮过了《费加罗的婚礼》禁演的消息。在《费加罗的婚礼》海报残留的痕迹上，新的、更豪华的海报被张贴上去，宣传自巴黎载誉而归的宫廷乐师长的大作。安东尼奥迎来了他乐师生涯中最辉煌的一段时光，他成了宫廷的宠儿、人群的焦点，随手而为的曲子也被奉为圭臬。  
从一场宴会到另一场，一个怀抱到另一个，一杯酒到另一杯，安东尼奥高唱凯歌逃亡着，一刻不敢停下脚步。  
“您喝醉了。”  
低柔冷淡的声音在他耳边说。接着他被推开了，仰倒在扶手椅里，吊灯的晶光在眼前旋转，耳边嗡嗡地响着。那声音让他头痛欲裂，呻吟道：“……停下……把那破曲子……”  
那声音似乎笑了一下。“那是您自己的曲子。”  
安东尼奥猛然惊醒，冷汗直流。托尼俯视着他，眼里噙着一丝嘲讽的笑意，像海妖俯视溺水者。  
手指在酒精的作用下哆嗦不止，安东尼奥撑着扶手坐起来，发现自己在宴厅隔壁的休息室里。真奇怪，他明明搂着一位柔顺的绿裙女士离开了舞会……安东尼奥掐住眉心试图回想，脑中却一片空白，一切赞美、掌声、崇拜都变成了黯淡的碎片。他只好挑了个最寻常的话题：“我们一阵子没见面了吧，亲爱的。近况如何？”  
“再好不过。”  
“最近似乎没有听到你的作品……”  
“哦，我很久没作曲了。”  
安东尼奥一时哑然，不知该如何接话。这让托尼终于露出了一点表情：一个面具似的笑。“我只是来通知一声：陛下贵体欠安，早做准备吧。”他平淡道。  
执政者的更替意味着宫廷权力的洗牌，数载之功一夕间灰飞烟灭。安东尼奥一个激灵彻底清醒了，抓住托尼急切问：“哪来的消息？我一点风声都没听到！”  
托尼拂开安东尼奥的手，让他倒回椅子里。“传达这消息，是为了感谢您的杰作。至于信不信，”捋平被安东尼奥碰过的袖子，托尼笑了一笑，“随您。”  
“杰作……？我做了什么？我……”  
瘫倒在无人的华室里，安东尼奥喃喃着。没有任何人理会他，唯有那首平庸得他自己都无法记住的曲子回响着……


	16. Chapter 16

1791年，莫扎特兑现了他对学生的承诺。  
仿佛预感到夜之魔女的降临，维也纳的气候突然变得阴冷叵测，连续数日忽风忽雨。安娜从自家的小酒馆跑去她就职的维登剧院，两者都在“自由之家”这片工厂区里，相隔不过几步，她却还是被淋成了落汤鸡。  
“天啦，天啦，你这姑娘！”剧院经理席卡内德慌慌张张地跑来，把毛巾和替换衣服一股脑儿抛给她，“帕米娜也病倒了的话，我只能上吊啦！”  
“谁病倒了？”  
“其实还好。”席卡内德镇定下来，“三侍女算是彻底完蛋了，但我从别的剧团借到了演员，加紧练一练，问题不大。”  
“可你们的指挥也病倒了。” 席卡内德太太过来收走了湿毛巾，顺便塞给她一大杯热气腾腾的饮料。  
“别说晦气话！”席卡内德赶紧喊道，“他只是一点儿小伤风！您见过哪个指挥因为这点儿事就旷工的？”  
“不知道，反正我对这些‘啊！’‘啊！’叫的玩意儿不感兴趣。”  
这位先生便气鼓鼓地追着他的夫人出去了，一路念叨他策划的剧目是多么精彩和受欢迎。得了这空隙，安娜麻利地换了衣服，边绞头发边走进剧厅。同市中心那些只允许贵族进入的剧院相比，这间位于郊区的平民剧院装潢要寒碜得得多，建筑设计也不合理，有些包厢光线又暗音效又差，只适合打瞌睡和做些不该做的事。但安娜对此并不在乎，反正她只是一样地唱；莫扎特就更不在乎了，如今的维也纳，愿意同他合作，且是合作德语歌剧的剧院可遇不可求。  
未至排练时间，早到的演员和乐师们东倒西歪地聊着天，间或调整两下乐器，吊两声嗓子。莫扎特站在一架立式键琴旁，专心致志地翻着《魔笛》的总谱，圈圈划划，看不出生病的样子。  
小提琴手首先发现安娜来了，随手拉了一段旋律——男主人公塔米诺初见帕米娜的画像，情不自禁唱起“多么美丽的肖像”。其他乐师不明所以，一边发出疑问的声音一边跟着演奏起来。这番动静终于引起了莫扎特的注意，他从乐谱上抬起眼，正看到安娜夸张地向乐师们行礼，感谢他们对她的欢迎。  
“嗯，这位女士演帕帕基诺再合适不过了。”莫扎特一本正经道，“来人啊，把捕鸟箱给她背上！”  
“饶了我吧，我可不敢抢经理的角色！”安娜一溜烟挤进演员堆里，找到自己的分谱，毫不意外地发现莫扎特根据她的发音习惯又改动了歌词。“哎，又得重新背了！”她把乐谱往脸上一盖，同伴们发出了然的笑声。  
她从乐谱边缘露出眼睛，往高处的包厢瞄去，果不其然发现了那个黑色的身影，又循着那人的视线望向莫扎特。欢笑的人群之外，莫扎特背过身去撑着键琴，肩膀震动，不知是在咳嗽还是一时喘不过气。  
从《费加罗的婚礼》那一年起，莫扎特大病小病连绵不断，以至于他本人越来越不当一回事，从偷偷倒药进步到了敢溜出门躲医生。有一次他甚至逃到了安娜家的酒馆里，与哥特利布夫妇就“医生尽是招摇撞骗之徒” “那些黑乎乎的药水只会让人头痛呕吐”达成了高度共识，顺便结识了维登剧院的经理席卡内德，一拍即合，决定创作一部“前所未有的德语歌剧”。  
鉴于莫扎特每次大病都有惊无险，萨列里渐渐松动了态度。他无从判断是那些尝起来味道都差不多的药发挥了作用，还是真如莫扎特所说“信念的力量战胜了魔鬼”，毕竟吸血鬼无病无痛。守在莫扎特的病床边，萨列里常有错乱的念头，时而想起他出生的那个荒凉年代，所有人都在饥饿和病痛中苦苦挣扎，连天才也无法幸免——六千年过去，同样的悲剧又在他眼前重演；时而又想：上帝的宠儿受着人间诸苦，被诅咒的谋杀者却风霜不侵，如果上帝没有发疯，那么祂或许早已远行，抛下了这个不可救药的世界，纵然玫瑰仍在腐土上盛开，夜莺犹于长夜里高歌。  
萨列里没有待到排练结束，他把斗篷搁在车里，让马车留下来等莫扎特，自己另叫了出租马车赶回市区。一名他曾经的学生得到海顿的举荐，回到了维也纳，将在今天下午举办一场小型演奏会以物色合适的赞助人，递了请帖邀请他监莅。那少年跳上琴凳大喊“什么时候我们也能作出这样的曲子！”的情形还历历在目，时间却已过去了九年。  
马车沿着多瑙河向市区驶去，昔日荒野上，厂房和烟囱的森林正缓缓生长，包围了古老的维也纳。贫民们为谋生而涌入这座森林，在工厂的罅隙里建起他们自己的教堂和剧院，他们的后代在肮脏的街道上奔跑嬉戏，传唱着曾困囿于城墙内的歌谣，用他们自己的方式演绎那些被封禁的故事：贪婪的伯爵变成了黑心的工厂主，机智的男仆变成了闯荡大城市的穷小子，勇敢的女佣变成了勤苦的纺织女工。在这些歌谣和故事像野草一样成长的时候，高不可攀的城墙一寸寸地倾颓，终将消融如冰雪，迎来新的时代。  
凭着雅典的倾颓、罗马的分崩、拜占庭的覆灭，萨列里曾预言这一天的到来，却未想过会是这种形式。马车穿过城门，在循规蹈矩和歌功颂德的摇篮曲里，维也纳沉睡着，毫不知晓那被放逐者将唱起复仇的咏叹调……

 

九月最后一天的暴雨中，《魔笛》拉开了序幕。夜之女王初试啼声，惊艳四座。震耳欲聋的掌声和叫好中，演员把每个唱段都重复了三四遍，才匆匆逃下舞台去。狂风、骤雨、暴雪，之后每天的天气都如世界末日一般，却无法阻挡远近之人涌入“自由之家”，挤进它简陋的剧院。维也纳为之一空，素来泾渭分明的贵族和平民熙熙攘攘混在一起，只为一听天上才有的杰作。他们满饮音乐家的心血，一如昔日饱餐他的不幸，忘记了自己曾如何针砭他，甚至忘记了自己，忘记了一切，在音乐中忽笑忽泪，神魂颠倒。  
莫扎特裹在厚重的黑斗篷里，自包厢俯瞰这一切，长久地恍惚。“您听过那个古老的寓言吗？关于北风和太阳。”他问身边的萨列里。  
萨列里凝视着他，拨开那灿烂的金发，吻了莫扎特的耳朵。莫扎特埋下头去，贴着萨列里的心口：“听啊，太阳来了……”  
那是他们观看的最后一场《魔笛》。


	17. Chapter 17

“嗵嗵嗵”的脚步声冲下楼梯，两个人影一前一后冲向停在拱廊下的马车，把正替马匹擦干雨水的车夫吓了一跳。   
“请您体谅我！”跑在前头的人边朝追赶他的人喊话，边登上马车，“对于莫扎特先生这样毫不信任医生的病人，您还不如请神父呢！”  
那追赶者没有回话，只是一把抓住了车门，阻止它关上。车里的人使劲拉拽未果，沮丧道：“上帝啊，您究竟想怎样，萨列里先生？”  
“……请您帮助他。”萨列里低声道，“或者告诉我还有谁能帮助他。”  
车里的人——克罗赛特医生颓然叹气：“该说的都……”  
“老爷！”车夫插了话，“这鬼天气，咱这几匹老马都犯关节炎了，不歇会儿可走不远！”  
医生目瞪口呆，看了看车夫，又看了看萨列里。萨列里按住医生的手，把钱袋塞进他手里，强行合起他的手，紧紧握着。  
医生顿时不知所措。“上帝啊，上帝啊。”他呻吟道，“算啦，您上车来吧，我再同您说几句话。”  
车门关上的同时，一个披着黑斗篷的身影穿过马车和廊道的间隙，消失在了昏暗的楼道里。萨列里瞥了那背影一眼，将注意力转回医生身上。“实话告诉您吧，他能活到今天真是个奇迹！这般年纪病情本不该如此凶猛，实在是他早年留下了太多病根！他的体格、脏器，尤其是心脏，您明白吗，心脏和心脏的血管，比常人要差得多，这是发育时营养不良、过于劳累造成的，贫民窟里多的是这样的小孩。没有任何办法能挽救，一点儿小毛病就能要了他的命，实在是上帝保佑……”  
医生滔滔不绝地说着，萨列里试图记住每一个字，可它们在耳中混杂成了嗡嗡的一片。所有这些声音只传达着一个意思。  
“您要是不信我，大可去找比我级别更高的医师。他们也许会诊断出不同的病名，但结论只有一个：他再也不会康复了。”  
沉默笼罩了车厢。医生露出不忍心的表情，把钱袋放回萨列里手边。萨列里对此毫无反应。  
“去寻求上帝的帮助吧，”医生轻声说，“若他果真如此珍贵，上帝会听到的。”  
车门“咿呀——”地开了。萨列里下了车，在雨水横流的地上打了滑，踉跄了一下，站住了。从试图来扶的车夫面前，他梦游似的走了过去，进入晦暗又寂静的楼道里。在他身后，马车缓缓行驶起来，向凄风苦雨中驶去，渐渐不可听闻。  
他木然地站着，眼前是无尽的黑暗。  
不知过了多久，楼道深处传来门扉开启的轻响。一个身影出现在走廊上，飘然行至萨列里面前。那是一个仿佛由黑暗浇铸成的形体，漆黑的帽檐和高领之间，一张无表情的面孔俯视着萨列里——一张黑色的死者面具。  
它从萨列里身边走了过去，斗篷掠起一阵阴风。萨列里眼睁睁看着它消失在门口，旋即拔足奔向莫扎特的公寓。  
门敞开着，寒风呼啸着穿堂入室，窗帘狂舞，发出恐怖的声响。几张乐谱哗啦啦地翻卷着，散落在通往内屋的走廊上。  
萨列里走了过去，不自觉扶住了墙壁。穿过狭窄的门洞，金发青年呆然坐在床上，灰色的钱袋从他手中滑落到被褥上，滚落出几枚锈黑的钱币。  
他看到了萨列里，迟缓地张开嘴，好半天才发出声音：“……您看见‘他’了吗？祂的使者来了，要我完成那曲子……”  
萨列里冲过去要扔开那袋钱，却被莫扎特先一步按住了。“给我，莫扎特！”他伏在床上试图掰开那手指，却不敢用力，“从没有什么使者，有的只是人！除了人，再没有其他东西会使这样的阴谋诡计……！”  
莫扎特拥住了他，萨列里惊觉自己在颤抖，发出了一声呜咽般的声音。莫扎特轻吻他的额头，靠着他，低声哼起一段旋律。  
萨列里不再颤抖了，辨认出那旋律的瞬间，他整个人都冻住了。  
那是九年前未完成的安魂曲。  
“不要害怕，我亲爱的。”莫扎特小声地说，声音里有细微的颤栗，“上帝意定的时候到了。我准备好了。”  
萨列里无法动弹。莫扎特慢慢地松开手臂，托着他的胳膊让他起来：“帮我拿乐谱和笔墨来，好吗？”  
萨列里摇了摇头，试图说些什么，莫扎特却用力抓住他的胳膊，把他扯向自己：“为我取来，萨列里！别再耽搁我的时间了……！”  
他用尽全力推开了萨列里，撑住床沿不让自己倒下去。在他再一次叫喊催促前，萨列里转身出去了，去取他要的东西。  
他扑倒在床上，将脸埋入掌中痛苦地喘息，犹如抽泣一般。

 

情色、悖德以及死亡，没有任何话题引发的狂热能超越这三者，莫扎特沉疴难起的消息瞬息间传遍了维也纳。他太久未现身公众场合，人们对他的生活现状知之甚少，却不妨碍他们把“莫扎特”和“死亡”揉成一个话题，用五花八门的谣言去发酵它。  
在这场狂宴中，有一名参与者最勤奋、最快乐。他换了一张又一张面具、一身又一身戏服，流窜于沙龙、舞会、后台、酒馆、暗巷，使出浑身解数，把同一个故事灌到人们耳朵里去。  
“是萨列里谋杀了莫扎特！”  
重复无数遍后，这个声音变成了真相，人们激烈地讨论这谋杀案的来龙去脉，热衷到了扭曲的地步。极少有人想到要分辨他们指控的是哪一个萨列里，是阴郁而神秘的幺子，还是新皇继位后骤然失势的次子，又或是那久被遗忘的长子。  
无人知晓的角落里，那快乐的参与者戴上死者面具，割开了自己的喉咙。  
十八年前，他和他的音乐一同死去了，他们的亡灵一路追逼莫扎特，而今终于完成了复仇。  
十八年前，十七岁的莫扎特初访维也纳，全不知观众席里有另一个被师长捧为神童的孩子。


	18. Chapter 18

到了这一年最后一个月，愈演愈烈的谋杀传说终于偃息了。暴风雪席卷了维也纳，从11月末持续到12月，人们不得不封门闭户，只能围着壁炉说两句毫无新意的闲话。  
车马难行的深雪里，只有不知寒暑的吸血鬼独自跋涉着，日复一日往返于劳恩斯坦街和医师的住所之间。  
直到12月4日。那天早上，萨列里准时叩响了医师家的门。门刚开了一条缝，他已急切地诉说起莫扎特的病情变化，请求医生同往。话未完，那扇门就关了回去。 “您不该再用您的恐惧惊扰他人了，也包括那位病人。祈祷吧！已经没有什么能做的了。” 医师在门缝后低声说，继而落上了锁。  
萨列里伫立在雪地里。破开这扇门把医师拖出来，一路拖回劳恩斯坦街，对他而言并不难。但他没有那么做，甚至没再敲一次门。  
他早就知道了。  
劳恩斯坦街的寓所里，莫扎特昏睡着。床上、柜上、地上，到处洒落着谱纸。最初几天那上面的音符还维持着惯常的流丽，后来他的手越发使不上力，视力也衰退了，笔迹日渐钝重歪扭，好几次戳穿了谱纸，却仍无法把音符落在他想要的位置上。从那之后，执笔的工作移交给了萨列里，莫扎特时而哼唱，时而唱谱，时而比划，萨列里总能心领神会，迅捷无误地记下。  
即便如此，若在萨列里外出求医期间醒了，莫扎特总忍不住摸来纸笔自行往下写，每每搞得一地谱纸和墨渍，写出来的东西却连萨列里都无法辨认。对此萨列里只是默默归拢那些穷尽心力却毫无意义的乐谱，随后将笔墨和新谱纸放在莫扎特伸手可及之处。  
萨列里俯身捡拾谱纸的时候，莫扎特就侧躺在床上看他，问：“医生怎么说？”  
他每天都要问这么一回，而萨列里则把几种回答翻来覆去：“有好转”“药的作用已经显现了”“熬过这阵就好了”。  
在被拒之门外的这一天，萨列里回答的是“情况已稳定，不再开新药了”。  
莫扎特便笑了：“他们这么折腾我，至少得多活一星期才值当！那样我就可以好好完成《安魂曲》了。”  
萨列里无言以续，只能尽力笑了一下。莫扎特安静地注视着他，而后说：“让我们开始吧。”  
七点时，莫扎特吃过了药，在药物的作用下沉沉睡去。萨列里替他掖好被子，吹灭了蜡烛。月光霎时倾倒下来，把室内涤成银蓝二色。雪竟是停了。  
沐浴于那月光中，吸血鬼走出了屋子。他面前是一片无尽绵延的纯白，维也纳前所未有地安静和纯洁，几乎像是另一座陌生的、天上的城市了。银白的街巷铺展开去，延伸向音乐曾走过的每一个地方：皇家宫廷剧院、利奥波德城剧院、卡米西纳大楼、帕尔菲伯爵府、皇家图书馆、布尔格剧院……  
它们沉默地道别，在他深一脚浅一脚地行过之时，目送他一步一步走向城市的心脏。在圣斯蒂芬大教堂恢弘的墙宇下，吸血鬼渺小如蝼蚁，一人多高的窗沿阻挡着他，只容许他望见边廊的顶部。他寻觅着曾遍布其上的孩童天使，却只看到威严的天使长看守着脚边的羔羊们，吹响号角，驱逐那黑色的蛇。  
他便不再望了，头也不回地离开。  
仿佛预见了这一天的到来，艾瑞列斯提着灯静静守候在门廊。黑色的身影一出现，他便迎上前要打开门——萨列里却越过栅栏按住了他的手。  
“照顾好他们。”萨列里说，“作为凡人，寿命太长未必是幸事。”  
艾瑞列斯俯首受命。那只微凉的手放开了他，待他抬起头望去，雪地上空余一行远去的脚印。  
漆黑的斗篷缓缓拖过雪地，萨列里竭尽全力前行着，却越来越慢。首先感到的是沉重，调动全身的力气才能迈开下一步；紧接着是痛楚，每一下呼吸都切割着咽喉；最后等着他的是凝滞，思考、呼吸、血液流动的速度都变得迟缓。他感到了些许恐慌，用力眨动眼睛，摆脱眼睫上渐渐凝生的霜花，可没走几步，它们就在他愈加粗重的喘息中恢复了原样。  
当他终于抵达劳恩斯坦街的住处，长靴已湿透又冻结了好几回，硬得像石头。他剧烈地喘着气，筋疲力尽地靠着门厅的柜子，缓了好一会儿才向里屋走去。  
在斗篷委地的细响中，莫扎特醒了过来，手里还抓着谱纸，笔却不知滚去了哪儿。他撑开沉重的眼皮，辨认出正走进屋子的萨列里。将冰冷的斗篷和外套远远丢开，萨列里来到床畔，抱起莫扎特，让他靠在床头。  
“您去哪儿了？”莫扎特问。萨列里看上去像从冰窟里捞出来的，发丝凌乱，浸湿的衬衫贴在身上，嘴唇隐隐泛起青紫色。  
“去寻找上帝。”  
莫扎特眨了眨眼：“为了什么？”  
萨列里没有回答。他低下头，两手合握住莫扎特瘦骨伶仃的手，靠在唇边。莫扎特的脸上闪过一丝奇异的神色，随后又归于宁静。  
“莫扎特。”  
“嗯？”  
萨列里吐出一口颤抖的呼吸。也许是莫扎特的手太冷了，那气息似有灼热的温度，莫扎特瑟缩了一下，但没有收回手。他注视着萨列里，而萨列里说：“说您允许我，莫扎特。允许我向您告解。”  
“……我允许您。”莫扎特回答。  
萨列里沉默了，得到允许反而让他无法开口了。莫扎特悄悄挪动身体靠住床头，他的意识尚且清明，身体却难以支撑了。可他无意催促，只是端详着月光中的萨列里，那几乎是一个虚幻的形象了，是永恒的青春和美。  
然而萨列里抬起眼睛向他望来。幻象被打碎了，灵魂呼号着从那双眼睛里曝露出来，黑暗、恐惧又渴望——那是人的双眼。  
“我有重罪在身。”那人之子说，“我犯下谋杀之罪，谋杀了我的兄弟。  
“他膏泽我的时候，我嫉恨了他；他信任我的时候，我欺骗了他；他亲近我的时候，我杀害了他；他请求我不要离开的时候，我逃走了。  
“我将他抛弃在那片荒野里。  
“在那里我也杀死了我自己。  
“我不爱他。我没有资格谈论爱。如果这算得上爱，那也是因为我恨自己更胜于恨他。是因为他终于死了。  
“是我，谋杀了他。”  
他放开了手，起身俯视莫扎特。莫扎特的手坠落在被褥上，无力地摊开。死亡的阴影已投落在莫扎特的面庞上，唯独那双眼睛璀璨如故。  
萨列里深深地倾下身去，抓住莫扎特的双臂，吻那战栗的双唇。莫扎特尽力地回应他，很快便喘不上气，心脏狂跳，嘴唇间却溢出枯朽的气息。萨列里放开那唇舌，跪上床沿，莫扎特喘息着俯过去吻了他一下，冷汗涔涔的额头靠住萨列里：“我知道了，我都知道了。说出您的愿望吧。”  
“您还不明白吗？”萨列里环住莫扎特，让他能靠在自己身上，“我没有能交换的东西……！”  
莫扎特极轻地叹了口气。他吃力地抬起手，按住萨列里的嘴唇，然后手指向下滑，勾住衣襟，停在萨列里心口，冰冷的掌心染上那儿的暖意。  
听。他用口型说。我的。  
萨列里握住那手，感到它脱了力，向下坠去。他愣了一瞬，急忙俯身去听莫扎特的胸口：单薄的胸膛里，声音正飞快地逝去。他全身的血液都冻结了，手脚失去了力气，跪倒在床上。巨大的痛苦要从他喉间涌出，然而古老锈蚀的枷具死死锁在那儿，他发不出一点声音。  
莫扎特目不转睛地看着他，最终牵了下嘴角，望向空无一物的天花板，似乎决定要满足于此。安魂曲从未完成的乐谱上升起来，他看到了黑色的天使，美丽又缄默，正是他儿时幻想的模样。  
一滴，两滴，温热的水滴落在他枯槁的面颊上。昏沉中他以为那是自己的泪水，视野却缓慢清晰起来——晶莹的泪水不断落下，那天使恸哭着，封冻的双唇终于开启。  
“不要离开我，莫扎特。”  
这是他听过最动人的声音，天堂地狱未有此幸，只在人间，只属于他。  
他笑了，又涌出了泪水，伸出双手，说：“我允许您了。”


	19. 尾声

雪停后不久，“自由之家”的工厂们恢复了忙碌。烟囱涌出热汽，工人、货车来来往往，这片土地上的雪比其它地方更早地消融了。自厂房温暖漉湿的墙隙里，野草挤挤挨挨地萌出，绽开细小的花朵。  
安娜·哥特利布采摘它们，然后向维也纳城走去，一如十八年前那个清晨。沿着通往城门的大道，教堂钟声飘扬而来，一直传到缓缓解冻的多瑙河上。  
同剧团的伙伴追上了她，一群姑娘边躲避路上的马车，边叽叽喳喳讨论今后该怎么办。从她们身边，有架黑色的马车碌碌驶过，从车厢里传出低柔的歌声。年轻的歌剧演员们下意识竖起了耳朵：听着像莫扎特的风格，却是不是她们熟知的任何一首。  
“哎！”一个姑娘感叹道，“难道我们要一直唱《魔笛》吗？直到上帝派来第二个莫扎特。”  
那马车远去了，融入这川流不息的人世间。安娜收回视线，展颜一笑：“那便唱罢！唱到下一个崭新的世纪去。”


	20. 后记

本文完整图文版见 上篇： https://weibo.com/6538549771/HxwYPyJ37 下篇：https://weibo.com/6538549771/HxwRKaUbr  
AO3为纯文字版。

 

我！  
再也！  
不改！  
啦！！！  
——BY《维也纳绯闻在哪里》撰稿人一号

别！  
再！  
改！  
啦！！！  
艹……你又改，行吧……虽然想抄起我的小刀但是算了……………我再画一张插图好了…………  
——BY《恨嫁图兰朵》（本文隐藏名字）撰稿人二号

各位耐心的观众们晚上好，这里是撰稿人一号，暨本文主笔，欢迎收看主笔主笔的后记。  
本后记主要探讨以下问题：从年初开始写到5月底定稿，《绯闻》从一个千字不到的奇幻意识流BE故事变成了现在这个六万字狗血大乱炖HE故事，这……这究竟是怎么做到的呢？？？  
大概是靠撰稿人二号JR的不懈鞭策和伟大耐心和爱。以下是JR本人的证言：“拖这么久49%都是我的错，我不该跟你聊的。”  
在此，深切感谢撰稿人二号，暨本文命名者+编辑+插画师+素材提供者+灵感火花（“说得好！我又觉得可以改了！”）+第一读者+牧羊人+心理咨询的J.Raiden女士。两个人一起对这个越来越糟的世界唱唱反调，比一个人强太多。  
感谢《摇滚莫扎特》，感谢莫扎特和那个感谢莫扎特的人，以及全体staff。纵使所有的火焰都被熄灭，黑暗中依然会有歌声。  
感谢《1791,莫扎特的最后一年》，从这本书中我得知了安娜·哥特利布这位直到19世纪仍活跃于舞台、有着“曾是莫扎特的学生兼情人传闻”的女高音歌唱家，并其它大量史料。  
感谢电影/戏剧《Amadeus》，它们是杰作，对人类情感和关系性的刻画精彩绝伦，同时跟本文一样纯属造谣。  
感谢各个版本的莫扎特书信集，你是最可爱的，沃尔夫冈，并且因永远定格而趋于完美。  
感谢所有帮助过这篇文的论文。外行写音乐真是人干事，然而我一直在干，这是为什么。  
感谢阿方索·卡隆，看完《罗马》，他的音效和镜头运用让我又改了好多……如何以优美、乱中有序、带有个人风格印记的影音构建一个无限丰富、联系着过去和未来、戏剧张力强烈的场景，非常有趣（而且困难！！！）。  
感谢我的400升各种实体书，写文卡壳时抓起来看两眼，总能写下去。它们能在温水甚至沸水里印刷出版，最后送到我手里，尽它们所能地帮助我，是多么不容易，并将越来越不容易……  
山河日下，道阻且长，行则404，“我”待如何。  
——当然是向死而生，纵情生活了。  
让我翻一下还有什么干货可以说……嗯，会有一篇威尼斯狂欢节背景的番外，时间点在1797年拿破仑进占威尼斯并洗劫一空之前。  
到目前为止，本后记成功做到了一个字儿都没提正文情节。故意的。该有的都在正文里了，我拥有并封存最终解释权。这么做对别人好不好难以定论，反正对我自己好，能（不用付出极其高昂地代价而）写的时间不多了，抓紧吧。  
愿我们在永恒的春天里时常相见，我亲爱的邻人们。

 

2019/6/5


End file.
